Code Rosario to Geass: Capu 1
by Sabersonic
Summary: Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon Emperor, had believed that the Zero Requiem would be his final adventure, his final strategy to attain world peace. Yet death was merely an inconvenience to those who have greater designs for him, other worlds to journey and save. Though the included yokai harem isn't so bad either to a point...
1. Zero Requiem to Vampire

**Code Rosario to Geass: Capu 1**

Originally I wasn't going to even publish this chapter until I had, at least, finished my previous RosaVamp stories of "Two Guys, A Vampire, and a Monster Academy", "Rosario to Human: The First Year", and "Double of Blacklight to Vampire: Year One", with heavy emphasis on the first story. However, when Half-Dragon127 and an anonymous reader left on their reviews of my story "MonMusu Geass" that they would like to see this story or at least a few chapters, I felt compelled to oblige.

Granted, I'm probably going to only post a handful of chapters not only to test the waters to see if anyone is interested in this concept, but also because I have previous obligations to at least complete the previous RosaVamp fanfictions of mine or at least conclude Capu 1.

So without further ado, here's my fanfiction. Oh, uh, before that, the usual legal declarations.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I own neither the story nor the characters of either the anime or manga cannon. My only claim of property is how this fanfiction approaches such scenarios from either media. In short, I ain't worth the lawsuit.

 **Chapter 1: Zero Requiem to Vampire**

" _Onii-sama…" Lelouch vi Britannia heard his beloved younger sibling breathed out in confusion, though barely. He recognized her voice, but could barely move even his own eyes to glance upon her face as he felt her fingers touch his hand. The horrible pain of impairment through his chest, strangely, began to subside as he felt his life's blood flow from the wound. He wasn't sure if the pain truly was subsided or if there just wasn't enough blood that flowed through his veins to fuel the chemical synaptic neurons that would cause his brain to register the sensation as pain._

" _It can't be… Onii-sama…you were… all along…" It all felt so distant as he barely felt his hand grasped by the crippled young girl. "Onii-sama, I love you!"_

 _The demon emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia and second chairmen of the United Federation of Nations was able to glance upwards as his eyes set upon the sun in the sky as all the events of his life, both joyful and sorrow, began to replay before him. "Yes… I… destroy… worlds… " His eyelids soon began to feel heavy, as though he was tired. It did seem rather accurate since his life was so occupied with such worries as the creation of a peaceful world and to learn the ultimate fate of his mother the moment he received that geass. That power that allowed him to take that first step to realize his great goals that he set forth all those years ago. With the Zero Requiem complete, he could finally rest as he felt himself plunge into a strange, lukewarm darkness. "Create…. worlds…" He barley spoke before the darkness consumed him completely and felt his decent into the afterlife. Heaven? Hell? It no longer mattered, his life's work was now completed and this new world he had created the moment he was assassinated was in good hands. The Black Knights, Cornelia, Villetta, Jeremiah, Kaguya, and especially his distraught sister will take good care of the world he built and left behind._

" _Onii-sama!" Nunnally cried out from beyond the darkness. She begged for all that transpired before her to be nothing more than a terrible nightmare, a horrible joke. "Iie! Open your eyes!"_

 _The forsaken prince made a silent apology for his beloved younger sister, yet it was necessary for the creation of this promised future that he has given his life to create. "Onii-sama!"_

"ONII-SAMA!" Lelouch eyes then opened to much confusion as he felt his body step off a bus. Was this the afterlife? It seemed strange, and unlike either the cloud-top heaven or the fire and brimstone hell that was indoctrinated into him. In fact, it appeared more like a cliché and stereotypical horror story environment. Complete with trees whose branches were populated by scarecrows and other manner of fauna rather then leaves, a crimson ocean beside the cliff to which he stood upon, and even some gothic mansion off to the distance that was highlighted by the occasional lightning bolt.

To his left he spotted a bus mirror and found, to his bewilderment, that he looked almost three years younger than he remembered. He did not know how to make of all that he witnessed before his very eyes as he now recalled the weight of a backpack and luggage. To his right he spotted a strange, pumpkin-headed scarecrow-like sign whose kanji read 'Youkai Gakuen'. Clearly he was not in the Tokyo Concession where he died by Suzaku's hands. But he did die, didn't he?

"Take care and good luck, Lelouch Lamperouge." The former demon emperor of Britannia glanced over his shoulder and immediately regretted the action as he spied the chauffer-uniformed bus driver who held a cigar between his lips rather skillfully; his eyes gave off a mysterious and foreboding aura to them. "Or….should I say Lelouch vi Britannia?"

Before Lelouch could even question the strange driver, the bus door closed and the vehicle then retreated into a nearby tunnel and left the now displaced Britannian youth to his own devices as his mind flooded with questions of his current predicament. Ultimately, he sighed in defeat as he had little choice other than to approach the gothic mansion to which he assumed was this Yokai Gakuen that he will presumably spend the next three years in attendance. If only his friends back from Ashford Academy were here, then this strange occurrence would have been more pleasant and past by before his very-

"Get out of the way! Look out!" The cry of warning had unfortunately sparked Lelouch's instinctive curiosity to which he was mentally forced to look back to see what was the danger that came towards him rather than move out of the way.

Naturally, this caused the aforementioned collision that the voice had attempted to avoid as Lelouch found himself involved in a bicycle accident that felt more of a blur than an experience. He could barely register that it had even occurred as he struggled to get back onto his two feet. However, one of the first things his hand touched in the endeavor was rather warm and soft as it produced a rather feminine squeak of surprise. The demon emperor's eyes adjusted enough to discover that the strange, yet equally pleasant sensation was actually the unknown orangette's thigh.

"Gomen, I suffer from anemia and I suffer from fainting spells and blurry eyes-" She brushed her hair away to reveal a rather beautiful set of emerald eyes that stared into Lelouch's own lavender irises. She was awestruck as to the rather attractive, almost beautiful young man that was before her very sight. The former ninety-ninth emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia looked upon this stranger with perplexed confusion. She looked uncannily like his murdered friend Shirley Fenette and wondered if either this was some reincarnation of her or that it was the same girl that Rolo had killed all those months ago. This confusion, however, caused his hand to squeeze the thigh of the orangette reflexively. This caused a chain reaction which brought the unknown girl's attention to come back to her own limbs and caused her to hold her legs tightly against each other in embarrassed surprise. Lelouch was brought out of his own quandary of thoughts back to the present and the predicament his hand currently occupied. The shock was enough for him to panic as he pulled his hand from her person in a flurry of apologies to the orangette.

"F-Forgive me! I didn't mean to-" The very thought of his hand so close to a girl's most precious part of her body was consciously attempted by Lelouch as he jumped away. However, his train of thought was switched to the blood that ran from his nose and mentally cursed this rather strange quirk of his body. Why did it have to be that every single time whenever he thought or witnessed anything that was anything remotely risqué that it caused his nose to bleed? He swore that some inbreeding from back in the dark ages ultimately culminated in this physical annoyance and prayed that this new girl did not notice his predicament.

"Oh my! You're bleeding!" The blood in his face, if not his head, drained to Lelouch's feet as the orangette pulled out a handkerchief. "Here, let me help!"

"N-No, that won't be necessary- um… miss? Is there something wrong?" Lelouch then noticed that the unknown schoolgirl had a rather glazed look to her face. A look that was unlike one who tasted the aroma of a savory and decadent dish served in a five-star restaurant after a lengthy period of starvation.

She had muttered something about blood before she grasped Lelouch's shoulders and apologized, "Forgive me, I'm a vampire." Just a mere moment before she sunk her fangs into his neck.

'W-Wait, did she say vampire?!' The former emperor mentally panicked as he felt his blood drained from the very spot she had bit him.

A moment later, she jumped away. "G-gomen! I couldn't control myself." Lelouch went to his neck to inspect the damage, but only found a rather sensitive bruise rather than anything stereotypical of a vampire bite. Oh how he was glad that Milly wasn't here in this strange place to witness this odd encounter, and on the very first day of upper-secondary school no less.

"So um…." Lelouch attempted to change the subject as both teens stood upright. If this girl was remotely similar to Shirley, she would be so embarrassed and flustered that it would just make the situation worse than it could have if left to its own devices. "Are you a student to Yokai Gakuen as well?"

"Hai! I just arrived here! My name is Akashiya Moka! Pleasure to meet you!" The orangette who identified herself as Moka Akashiya greeted in a rather sweet and bubbly voice. However, her form then regressed to shyness as she twitted her hands and swayed nervously. "Do you…hate vampires..?"

'Is she serious?' Lelouch wondered in confusion. Granted, it would explain why not only she had suddenly bit his neck and drank his blood, but also why the wound was little more noticeable then what Miss Ashford would call a hickey. One more reason that made him glad that his former comrades of the academy were not present with him. Not only that, but would potentially explain the name of the high school that sounded too stereotypical of a Halloween Afterschool Special. Yet, he prayed that the name of the school wasn't literal. "N-no, not really. To be honest, I really don't have much reason to hate vampire, since you're the first one I've really met." He reassured the self-proclaimed vampire while he left out the footnote that his own Zero disguise was too reminiscent of a certain fictional Transylvanian count.

The reaction of Lelouch's statement was far beyond his prediction as Moka leapt into his arms and both returned to the ground once again. "Really? I'm so glad! Then will you be my friend?"

"I-I guess." The former leader of the Black Knights agreed. "I really don't know of anyone else here."

"I'm the same as well!" It was then that the orangette remembered the entrance ceremony. "Oh no! I almost forgot about the ceremony! We'll have to hurry!"

"Well if it isn't too much, I can help you with your bike." Lelouch gestured to the barely usable vehicle. Soon enough, the two first-year students hurried down the path towards the Yokai Gakuen campus. That was, after it was discovered that Lelouch's physique was still horribly weak and unable to push the damaged bicycle, let alone carry.

* * *

Lelouch's day had deteriorated from otherworldly strange to horrifically worse. Not only had his fellow classmates of the female persuasion had become enamored of his physical beauty much to the chagrin of his fellow male students, his homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome, told of the rules of Yokai Gakuden toward humans such as himself in addition to the revelation that the school was indeed one for monsters.

Now he was the sworn enemy of all the schoolboys of Yokai Gakuden as he walked down the hall with the orangette vampire that clung to his arm. It somewhat helped in his position as the school girls were jealous of how Moka Akashiya was so close to their beloved Lelouch Lamperouge and plotted her demise so that they would have the human all to themselves. Well, it would have made him feel better if she was not so oblivious to the rumor mongering and conspiracy that lined the hallways.

Soon enough, the two approached a vending machine where Lelouch offered to pay for the drinks. He bought a can of iced coffee while she chose a can of tomato juice. He observed her consumption of the crimson beverage and wondered if she preferred the drink due to its similar color to blood.

However, this glance did not go unnoticed. "Is there something wrong Lelouch?" Moka asked.

"No, it's just that I was wondering about-"

"You're Akashiya Moka, right?" The bleached headed, stereotypically thuggish classmate known as Saizo Komiya appeared from a nearby pillar and startled both the self-proclaimed vampire and former emperor.

"Who are you?" Moka asked.

"My name is Komiya Saizo and we attend the same class." He introduced before he lifted Lelouch off the ground by his necktie. "By the way, why are hanging around with such a weakling like him?"

Lelouch struggled to breath and looked into the delinquent's eyes and hopped that his geass would be able to control this beast in human skin. "L-let me go!" He commanded, though the familiar sensation of his supernatural ability was absent. But the only way for him to lose his geass was to-

"I'll let you go flying!" Saizou smirked as he tossed Lelouch into the vending machine as if he was but a rag doll. Moka attempted to go to the raven-headed boy's side only to have her advance blocked by Saizou's hand upon her shoulder. Almost automatically, she brushed him aside after his offer for "more fun" as he termed it before she went to tend to the former emperor's injuries.

Annoyed in how she rejected his offer so easily, Saizou's prehensile tongue grabbed hold of one of the recently liberated cans of tomato juice and bit into the aluminum can.

* * *

Sometime after the events of the vending machine had past and Saizou walked in solitude as he reflected in how he would approach the orangette vampire to make her his woman. Just then, he felt the aura of murderous intent just behind him. In his grave mistake, he turned around and saw a rather large group of very angry and annoyed schoolgirls.

"You hurt Lamperouge-sama." One girl spoke in eerie venom.

"That cannot be forgiven." Another stated in a rather threatening tone.

"You must pay for your crime." The mob then slowly approached Saizou not unlike a predator that had cornered its prey. He could do little more than scream in bloody terror.

"Did you hear that just now?" Lelouch asked Moka as the two observed the surrounding landscape.

"Hai, but it wasn't as scary as what happened earlier." Moka confessed. "Are you alright?"

"It's not something to worry about." Lelouch then pondered. "Though that was a rather impressive throw." It was certainly a physical feat that not even Kallen or Suzaku could match was the thought that he added mentally.

Moka chuckled. "You're funny, acting like you've never seen a monster before." The vampire reassured Leouch by patting him on the back.

'Not the literal kind.' Lelouch noted mentally.

"Oh, what kind of monster are you?" Moka then took back her question. "Never mind, asking is against the rules right?"

Lelouch mentally sighed in relief; he wasn't sure how he would answer that particular question. "Yeah, but you told me what monster you were."

"But that was before I knew that it was against the rules."

"To be honest, you don't really act the part."

"Oh, that's because of this." The orangette showed Lelouch the Rosario that hung from her leather choker. "If this was ever taken off, I'd become a verrry scary vampire. However, I can't take it off myself."

'Probably for the better.' Lelouch thought. 'I rather not find out exactly HOW scary a vampire could become.'

"Even so, a vampire still has the need to consume blood." Moka then looked back to Lelouch.

"Um…" Lelouch chuckled nervously. "Why would you be interested in a mediocre person like me?"

"Don't say that! You should be proud of yourself!"

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because your blood is absolutely perfect! Full bodied and ideal mineral balance, not to mention such flavor and fragrance!" Moka exclaimed. "It's far better than the transfusion packs I've had in the past and especially- Um….why are you on the ground?" Lelouch collected himself after the shock in how she praised how much his own blood tasted so great. Though it was a change compared to how even the schoolgirls of Ashford praised his intelligence and physical beauty.

"And is this a comparison to all the other, um necks, that you've bitten before?"

"To tell the truth," Moka then reverted back to her shyly form as she twitted her fingers. "You were my first." For some odd reason, Lelouch could almost hear Milly playfully call him a pervert in the background of his mind. She then gently embraced him as her lips were dangerously close to his neck. "It was so warm and pulsed with life…. A girl simply can't forget such an experience."

Lelouch's eyes then widen as an image of a silver mane, crimsoned eyed version of Moka flashed before his eyes. An image that shocked and startled him enough to dash away from the now confused orangette. "S-sorry! I just remembered something!" He apologized rather weakly and frantically before he dashed down the stairwell, out of the main class facility and barely reached the campus gate with lungs that starved for oxygen, legs burned from the physical activity it was not able to cope with and his sight blurred from either the adrenaline rush or pure exhaustion, he was unsure as to which as he leaned against the side of the gate.

Soon enough, Lelouch's heart had calmed enough so that the rhythmic beat in his ear had dulled enough to allow him to think properly. All he knew was that he recalled how horrifically painful the blade penetrated his flesh, the herculean effort it took to not only walk but to also mentally gather the information presented before him as he felt his life's blood drain from his very body, the confusion of how he found himself step off the bus and how the driver knew his true name, the painful sensation of fangs that penetrated the skin of his neck and the sensation of blood drawn from his veins, that he was at a secret school for monsters to learn how to mimic human behavior, that strange flash of danger when Moka embraced him so close to her own, and how he could not feel the familiar sensation of the geass when he ordered that delinquent monster to release him. Granted, it was a roulette gamble that his geass ability would have been able to affect a non-human sapient being but he should have felt the sensation of its activation and cast. And the only way he could have lost his geass is if he gained the code of an immortal. He could rule out C.C., and the only other immortal he knew about was his father and he certainly didn't pass on his own code to the son that just killed him. All that Charles zi Britannia did was reach out and grab his throat to-

Could Lelouch have gained that code in that one instant of physical contact? He knew neither of how the transfer could occur nor of what the obvious signs that the code was transferred from one host to another. Perhaps it was more of a matter of survival of a code to leave a vessel that was clearly dying through non-corporeal means and simply leaped into his own body. There was still so much he did not know of geass and immortality code and the World of C that the possibilities were endless.

"L-Lelouch…?" The former demon emperor was barely able to turn to face the orangette vampire. Or was it three? He wasn't completely sure. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-no, no, everything is alright. J-just tell the other two to stop spinning…." Lelouch shook his head to clear his confusion. Oh how he wished he wasn't so physically impotent. Moka, meanwhile, was quite perplexed as to what was presented before her. Was his yokai species really that physically weak? "To be honest, I'm not sure if this school is really the right environment for one such as myself." He finally spoke. However, he had no further plans beyond the cancelation of his enrollment to Yokai Gakuden. Was there any home for him to return to beyond the realm of monsters and to the human world? "I think it would be most beneficial if I were to attend a human school instead-"

"You can't!" The vampire's outburst nearly had Lelouch fall onto the ground. "I hate those humans!"

The outburst and declaration alone was powerful enough to bring Lelouch's mind out of its exhaustion-induced stupor. "What? Why?" Oh what troubles he had found himself in this strange world.

"Before I came to Yokai Gakuden, I attended lower secondary school in the human world." The orangette vampire confessed. "They treated me as some kind of freak, saying that monsters don't exist and made me feel all alone, like I didn't exist." Moka then looked into Lelouch's lavender eyes as tears ran from her own. "But then you said that you liked vampires and for the first time, I felt like I truly had a friend, that I existed."

The vampire's confession, though explained rather well her justification for her dislike of humanity, did not improve the former demon emperor of Britannia's current situation. Oh how troublesome this little misadventure had evolved into the very moment he stepped off that bus. Yet the thought alone did not explain why he asked the orangette this question. "If you hate them so much, what would you do if I were to say that I was human?" Lelouch regretted those words the moment they flowed out of his mouth and had truly feared for his own life. He wasn't desperate enough to know if he had gained the code and thus consequently immortality.

"Wh-what? Why are you asking that? It's not funny." Moka nearly scolded Lelouch.

"Either way, I don't think that I would be able to survive this school. Not when I'm this weak compared to everyone else." Lelouch stated as he turned and began to walk down the path that lead to the dormitory, or at least what he hoped was the right direction to the student dormitory. He wasn't that familiar with the layout of Yokai Gakuden's campus grounds and his own luggage was delivered to his assigned room ahead of himself.

"But why?" Moka grabbed Lelouch's shoulder. "Whatever it is, I'm sure that we can work it out-"

"It's because I'm human that I have to leave!" Almost immediately, Lelouch mentally cursed up a storm as the orangette retreated her hand and stepped away in shock from the revelation. "Um…well, it wouldn't have worked out anyway. Sayonara!" The dark headed royal then dashed down the path before Moka could respond. It wasn't long before he mentally cursed that he was so physically impotent as he barely had the strength to climb the stairs of the otherwise disturbed design of the student dormitories to the very level in which his assigned room was located.

* * *

Lelouch had finally gathered what possessions he had the moment he stepped off the bus earlier that day, unwilling to search its contents for clues as to what his life was like before he attended this school for monsters until he was in a more secure, safer location. Yet he was recovered enough to carry his luggage down the forest path to the bus stop beside the cliff. He would have arrived at the bus stop much sooner if his own physical endurance was on par with the average human at the very least. However his less than physically fit body, combined with two previous escapes for his life that pushed his body to the very limits did not help with the sojourn to where this strange affair began.

It was somewhere in the middle of this trek that he heard the screams of a young girl in peril. Lelouch recognized the voice as Moka and soon dashed towards the epicenter of the calamity he had little clue into the exact details. He was not even sure why he was determined to save this vampire who had announced her hatred of humanity some time before hand. Perhaps that it was because she reminded him so much of his murdered classmate and precious friend or that it was due to his upbringing and chivalry. Whatever the cause, he arrived just as a massive and bone armored giant was about to take advantage of the ornagette's condition. Though for some odd reason, he had bandages and gauzes upon the exposed portions of his body.

"STOP!" Lelouch yelled just mere moments before the exhaustion finally ravaged his entire body and mind, forced him to lean against the trunk of a nearby tree to recover and breathed rather heavily. "I-" He could not complete a single sentence as his lungs burned for oxygen.

The bone armored assailant simply looked back at Moka and asked. " **Seriously, what** _ **do**_ **you girls see in this weakling?** "

"Lelouch, run!" Moka warned. "It's Saizou!"

'Perfect,' Lelouch groaned internally. 'I just picked a fight with a monster in its true form.' The mere recall of how physically strong Saizou was in his human form did little to improve upon the situation.

" **Whatever. I suggest that you turn around and walk away runt!** " Saizou growled a warning. " **This doesn't concern you at all.** "

"No, it does." Lelouch declared once he was mentally able to retort despite the exhaustion. "Miss Akashiya is still a precious friend to me and I can't just-"

" **Just shut up and die already.** " Saizou grunted in annoyance just before he grabbed Lelouch's with his massive fist into the air and a sickening snap was heard. All that Lelouch was able to comprehend before darkness embraced him was the horrified scream of the orangette vampire.

* * *

Lelouch slowly awoke to find himself in the arms of a very mournful vampire whose own tears ran like spring floodwaters as she cried out in anguish. The hulking form of Saizou slowly approached the two from the edge of the leaf barren forest with a predatory look to his eyes. The former emperor looked around and found that he was at his intended destination of the bus stop beside the cliff, and mentally wondered how he ever got here. Was he not deep in the forest?

Moka then noticed the movement of the precious friend that she had thought lost and turned towards Lelouch. "L-Lelouch…?"

"What happened? I thought that-" Lelouch nearly suffocated as the orangette embraced him in joy.

"Thank goodness you're alright! I thought you were dead!" However, the declaration was not lost to Saizou's ears.

" **What the fuck?! I heard his neck snap!** " Those words confirmed to Lelouch that he had indeed inherited the code. That, and explain the strange stiffness and pain in his neck. Though he would not be able to die due to his human nature, it did not mean that he would not enjoy the deadly executions that the resident monsters of this school would perform in the attempt to keep him dead.

"We have to leave, now-" Lelouch attempted to get back to his feet to flee, but a misplaced foot caused him to slip and instinctually grab onto the Rosario that hung from Moka's choker. When he learned immediately afterwards that the silver cross was in his hands and not attached to the chain that hung from the orangette's neck, needless to say he was not pleased with the implications. '….oh fuck me!'

Both Lelouch and Saizou's were senses were flooded with the strange yoki that erupted from Moka's frame as it transformed from the schoolgirl build of the schoolgirl orangette to a silver headed and crimson iris silted body that was rather voluptuous for her age. Yet this form casted an aura of one that was no mere super model of a beauty, but rather one that was well adept at martial combat.

'This will not end well for either of us.' Lelouch noted internally as he was able to rise from the ground.

" **Th-this overwhelming yoki! Those silver locks and crimson eyes! So this is the power of an S-Class monster, a vampire?!** " Saizou exclaimed.

" **What's wrong, little boy?** " The silver-haired and unsealed Moka Akashiya taunted the larger monster before her. " **I thought you wanted to 'play' with me?** " She then extended her hand towards Saizou. " **So why don't you show us your strength and give me a 'hug' that you promised?** "

"This will definitely going to be messy." Lelouch noted almost in a dry tone as Saizou struck out its claw towards the silver mane vampires. Yet the blow was not even enough to move the superior monster a centimeter from her place.

Saizou was too shocked from how his most powerful blow was not even enough to sway the vampire long enough for her to take advantage of the situation. " **Is this all you have, what you call 'strength'? Know your place!** " A swift kick delivered to the monster's chin was enough for the delinquent to fly into a nearby cliff face and forged an impressive crater.

'So this is the power of a vampire..?' Lelouch wondered as his body suddenly felt weak. Could it be the amount of supernatural aura that radiated from the vampire's own body?

" **Typical monster, all size but nothing to back it up.** " The unsealed Moka snorted in annoyance before she turned towards Lelouch and approached him. However, he was unable to stay conscious, let alone upon his two feet before the strange fatigue finally claimed him. The silver haired beauty then caught the former emperor's form and he could not help but notice how nice she smelled.

After the former demon emperor had awoke from the rather comfortably soft thighs of the sealed orangette, and subsequent sample of his own blood donation to said vampire, both Lelouch and Moka walked down the path toward the dormitory complex. The stares of both genders of the student body who would like nothing more than to murder their rival in order to gain their beloved as their own did little to make the overall situation of his stay upon school campus, nor did the strange ascetics of the outer architecture.

"I still don't think I'll be able to get used to this 'school life'." Lelouch half groaned.

"Don't worry Lelouch," The Orangette reassured the raven mane young man. "I'll make sure that you'll be alright."

"Personally, I don't want a repeat of Saizou's murder attempt." Lelouch countered, though his words did not fall upon death ears.

* * *

Later that night, Saizou recovered upon the hospital bed with his body affixed with bandages, gauzes and casts. Internally, he fumed in how he was defeated by the resident vampire and hoped that he would one day gain his vengeance upon the two.

"You tried to kill Lelouch-sama." Saizou's blood froze within his veins as a familiar sensation returned with a vengeance. He then noticed from the dark shadows of the room the glows of rather angry schoolgirls and he was reminded of the last time he incurred the wrath of the female population that was so enamored by one Lelouch Lamperouge.

"That could not be forgiven." One schoolgirl added.

"Unforgivable."

"Punishment must be delivered."

"You will not hurt Lelouch-sama ever again." Saizou then screamed in horrific terror as the cry for aid echoed throughout the night, unanswered.

* * *

And that, my dear readers, is chapter one of the crossover fanfic Code Rosario. Probably not the best way to start things off, but it's what I got to work with and I'd like to think that I did an admirable job in conveying the humor in Lelouch's reactions and effects of his very presence alone.

And I know many of you will be asking a variant of this question "Omote Moka's hair is pink in the manga and anime, why did you change it?" To which the answer is simple: In the official translation of the scene by Vis Media when Kurumu describes the Rosario transformation scene to which her hair was from a brown to silver color. In my earlier forays into reading the manga online, the scanilation translators described the transition the same way. Once I read the official translation, wheel's started to turn and the end result is an orangette Omote Manga rather than a pinkette. Many of you by now would have at least a faint idea as to what I'm going to do with this minor cosmetic change.

Oh right! Speaking of humor, let's try my first attempts at fanfiction Omakes. Though I gotta warn ya, they're pretty random. Well, not "random" per say but don't really have a connection to this chapter's outtakes.

Granted, not ALL of them will be humorous…

 **OMAKE 1**

Within one of the Order of the Black Knight's many secret warehouses beside the Tokyo Concession Harbor, the members of Zero's band of rebels admire this shipment from the overall sponsor of all insurgent activities within Area 11 known as the Kyoto House. This shipment was the donation of Knightmare Frames with all but one of the machines the locally produced Glasgow model dubbed Burai. Many of the younger and even senior members of the order knew that sponsorship by the Kyoto House meant that they were now officially recognized as contributors to the liberation of the Japanese nation.

The veteran members of the Black Knights, originally the survivors of a rag-tag resistance cell, stood before a more original design of Japanese Knightmare Frames: the Guren Mk. II "Those guys from Kyoto, they believe in us. They sent us this: a completely Japanese Knightmare!" The words from Kento Sugiyama accurately summed up the shared thought of the group.

"The Guren Mk. II…" Kallen Stadtfeld, or Kozuki as she preferred, breathed in amazement at the machine that stood in a completely different league compared to her old Glasgow unit.

"Did you look over the manual?" Yoshitaka Minami asked the group collectively.

"Hehe, I'm really loving this!" Shinichiro Tamaki smirked in anticipation. His very bones told him that he would be the best pilot for the advanced Knightmare Frame, even if the facts reported otherwise. "The big shots in Kyoto are recognizing us! We got their approval!"

However, it was at that moment in time when a junior member of the Black Knights, a young girl to be precise, called for Tamaki's aid in how to use the equipment bestowed upon the organization. The rest of the group then followed Tamaki to show the other recent recruits how to properly use the equipment without said item explode in their face. Only Kallen stood beside the Guren just as Zero approached from the shadows. "First Tamaki, now Inoue and the rest are treating this like a party."

"Huh?" Kallen was perplexed by the words Zero had spoken.

"Kyoto is supporting multiple resistance groups correct?"

"Yes! Which means we finally made it in, they know that we're worthy-"

"No, you're wrong there Kallen." Zero interrupted. "This is merely a test they put to us."

"Even if it is, it's still incredible!"

"You're an optimist." The masked revolutionary then tossed the activation key to Kallen.

"What's this?"

"The Guren Mk. II is yours now Kallen."

"Mine?" The half Britannian then looked up from the activation key in her grip. "But we have a lot more people now and we can't afford to lose you! We need the Guren's defenses to protect you-"

"You're a top notch devicer, I'm a commander. I'll use a Burai, but you're our only ace to play in a battle. Besides, you have a reason to fight." Zero subtly reminded Kallen of her own family situation from the previous mission. It was enough to convince her to accept the Guren as her own machine.

"Zero! You got a second?" Ougi called out as he approached the duo with a file in hand. "We got some intel from a Britannian who wants to join up with the Black Knights." Zero looked over the manila folder with interest. "This may be a trap to draw us out. I'd say even if we want to confirm the information, then it's too risky to contact him directly. But news like this isn't something we can just ignore. What should we do?"

Zero slapped the manila folder closed with but one hand before he replied. "This weekend, we're going hiking."

"What?!"

"Narita Mountains."

"V-very well then." It was then that Ougi noticed an unassuming envelope that was also within the masked vigilante's hand. "What is that?"

"Hn? Oh this. I almost completely forgot about it." Zero confessed as he handed over the folder before he began the process to open the envelope in his possession. "A letter from another possible sponsor organization for our cause; a precaution in case Kyoto decides to abandon us."

"Another organization?" Kallen was deeply confused from this revelation. She could not think of another group that would sponsor anti-Britannian activities off the top of her head that would even supply the kind of equipment that Kyoto House had provided.

"Do not worry, I have done some research on this group before I contacted them and they know full well our organization's intentions and overall objective. So far, they have not rejected our proposal." Zero reassured his loyal subordinates before he began to read the letter.

"But who-" Ougi began when both he and Kallen were surprised by the most peculiar sight to behold.

" _Bad Horse!_ " The three stereotypically dressed western cowboys that framed Zero as he read the letter chorused four times before they continued their song.

 _He rides across the nation  
The thoroughbred of sin  
He got the application  
You just sent in_

It needs evaluation  
So let the games begin  
A heinous crime, a show of force

" _A murder would be nice of course_ " One of the cowboys sung the line uncomfortably close to Ougi's ear, but reappeared back with the other singing cowboys before the now bewildered Black Knights veteran could respond.

 _Bad Horse  
Bad Horse  
Bad Horse  
He's Bad_

The Evil League of Evil  
Is watching so beware  
The grade that you receive  
Will be your last we swear

So make the Bad Horse gleeful  
Or he'll make you his mare….

You're saddled up  
There's no recourse  
It's "Hi-Ho Silver"  
Signed: Bad Horse

And just as suddenly as they had appeared, the singing cowboys disappeared and left two Black Knights horribly confused and Zero oblivious to their sudden chorus. "Hn… Rather colorful in execution, but I think we can pass this little request- Um…are you two alright?"

"Wh-what just happened just now?" Kallen wondered out loud to the rather strange affair that just occurred before her.

"How the hell did they get in here like that?" Ougi looked left and right to try, in a very vain attempt, to piece together the puzzle of where the cowboys had entered and left without anyone's notice.

"Who got in here?" Zero asked in a tone too honest and naïve to suggest that it was made in jest.

"How- HOW DID YOU NOT NOTICE THEM?!" Ougi exclaimed.

"Notice what?" The Black Knight veteran's response was to simply pull out the hair from his head in frustration.

 **OMAKE 2**

 _ **The two thousand and seventeenth year of the Ascension Throne Britannia calendar…**_

Within the secret military facility near the city of Narita and its namesake mountain, an ambitious genesis was created by the Code-R research group. Many of the scientists overseen the sensors and data gathered from the project based upon what is known by their research of the only known immortal being who called herself "C.C.".

If successful, it would mean that the strange phenomenon that fueled C.C.'s own immortality could be manufactured artificially.

 _ **The Prime Minister and Second Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, Schneizel el Britannia, created me; an artificial human codenamed: Project G.K.R.**_

"What's the progress of the 'homonculus'?" General Bartley Asprius, project leader of the Code-R group, asked one of the scientists.

"Data stream suggests that everything is optimal, nothing out of the ordinary." The Code-R scientist reported.

"And the obedience initiative?"

"We are still fine tuning the bugs in the program itself. Should the subject itself prove to be more problematic in its control-"

"I know. We have created this artificial being with not only what we have gained with Code-R, but also advancement in bio-organic engineering and nano-machine network construction." General Aspirus then turned towards the canister which contained the aforementioned lifeform. "Something with that much power at their command is not something we can risk letting loose to the world. It could be disastrous."

 _ **I am known as "G.e.e.K.e.R." and my synthetic body has almost unlimited power.**_

"I'll assume that His Highness has plans for the homunculus prototype other than presentation to His Majesty?" The Code-R scientist inquired, though in a tone that suggests that he already had an idea as to what the Second Prince had planned.

"Knowing His Highness, that is most likely. And to be honest, I fear of what he would do with-" A sudden explosion echoed throughout the facility.

"It's Zero! The Black Knights are here!" One of the Code-R security personnel reported.

"Damned him! It's too soon!" General Aspirus cursed as he turned towards the canister. "We can't let him find the prototype or else-"

"I would use it for my own purposes?" Zero mused as he appeared from the shadows along with several of his armed Black Knights. He then took the canister and held it in observation. "I presume 'this', is some kind of new weapon of Britannia?"

"You fool!" General Aspirus growled, though mostly from fear than from anger and frustration. "You don't know what you will unleash with Project G.K.R.! You'll destroy us all!"

 _ **Schneizel plans to use me to conquer the world but Lelouch Lamperouge, the former eleventh prince of the empire under the guise of the revolutionary Zero, stole me before I could receive the programming which would force me to be Schneizel's fighting machine.**_

"I'll be the judge of that." Zero verbally smirked before he ignited a smoke grenade that covered the escape of the Black Knights into the subterranean sewer system of Narita. By the time General Aspirus recovered from the diversion enough to send security personnel in pursuit, the Black Knights were long gone.

 _ **Lelouch was aided by his Organization of the Black Knights.**_

Within one of the various warehouse bases of the Order of the Black Knights, the veteran members of the group debate on what to do with the mysterious canister before them.

"I say we open it up and see what's inside." Shinichirō Tamaki argued.

"We don't even know what's inside of it!" Yoshitaka Minami argued. "For all we know, it could be some weaponized virus inside that canister."

"Minami's right, we have no idea what this 'Project G.K.R.' is that Britannian General mentioned." Kaname Ougi agreed.

"Even so, we should send this thing to Kyoto house for them to analyze." Zero then picked up the canister. "Who knows? This could be a useful propaganda victory that would gain global-" However, the fashion to which Zero held the canister accidentally allowed him to open the canister. The group gasped as they were blinded by a strange light.

As the strange light faded, they saw a rather physically imposing being in a yellow jump suit that one would expect from a superman. What the Black Knights saw was no weapon of mass destruction as they were lead to believe, but a strange humanoid being whose abilities could be theorized to the brink of one's imagination.

 _ **That's me… G.e.e.K.e.R.**_

Suddenly the being shriveled into a nerdier, even stereotypically geeky physique before it transformed into a multitude of impossible shapes and forms that were best described as cartoonish. He returned to his humanoid form, but the features of his face were misplaced and disoriented to which the being fixed with his hands. Yet it had not removed the constant drool from his mouth.

 _And that's me, and me and me and me!_

After an awkward moment of silence, Kallen leaned towards Ougi. "Is…any of that normal?" He could only shrug in response.

An explosion ripped open one of the outer walls of the warehouse, caused by Knightmare Frames as Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia and her Glaston Knights emerged to ambush the Order of the Black Knights.

"I got you now Zero! Surrender and your death might be quick!" The Britannain princess and viceroy of Area 11 demanded over the speaker system of her customized Knightmare Frame. The response of the Black Knights was to fire RPGs and other Anti-Armor weaponry at the Sutherlands to create a diversion to escape.

The being, G.e.e.K.e.R., simply waved at Cornelia as if greeting a friend. He was interrupted when Tamaki pulled him towards an evacuation tunnel. "Move it you idiot!"

"Princess, they're taking the target!" Gilbert G.P. Guilford, Cornelia's knight of honor, called attention towards the being as he is lead into the underground of the Ghetto.

 _It's too bad that I can't control my powers better, 'cuz Mister Schneizel want's me back really bad._

"Damned them! Do not let them get away! Do whatever you can to capture the target, this 'Project G.K.R.'!"

"Yes, my lord!" The Britannian soldiers answered as they gave chase deep into the ghetto underground, but Zero and the Black Knights have long eluded the dedicated soldiers under Cornelia's command.

 _Without Zero and the Black Knights, I'd be a bucket of extra crispy!_

 **OMAKE 3**

Tsukune Aono is filled with mixed feelings about the entire scenario that was laid bare before him. Not only did he and the two gaijin exchange students, Beavis and Butt-Head, witnessed the transformation of the cute, pink-haired Moka Akashiya into a crimson eyed, silver-lock and noticeably more voluptuous true form of a vampire, but the earlier declaration by Saizou Komiya that the vampire was the most fearsome of the S-class monsters if not THE most powerful made the human slightly worried for the safety of the Americajin duo in addition to himself.

But, more importantly, Tsukune could not fathom why Beavis still had that can of energy drink in his hand after all this time. "Whoh! Hehehehehehehe, instant hottie!" Butt-Head commented on Moka's new look.

"Boooooiiiiiinnnng! Meheheheheheheheheh!" Beavis agreed as he finally opened the can of energy drink and took a sip all the while he gazed lustfully at the more seductive vampire form. Then he took another, and then another, and another all the while he became frantic and skittish not unlike one would be if under a sugar rush.

So entranced was Tsukune that he was ignorant of the exchange Moka had with Saizou until the latter had made a grab with his massive claws and by then it was too late for the human to warn the vampire. However, the vampire was perfectly fine as she lazily blocked the full blow, more than likely able to crack reinforced concrete if not produce a hole.

" **Really?** " Moka spoke in a disappointed tone. " **Is that all you've got?** "

" **I AM CORNHOLIO!** " Beavis exclaimed with his t-shirt pulled over his head as if a makeshift hood; the sudden outburst halted any possible reaction to Moka's block of Saizou's otherwise lethal blow. "Mehehehehehe, **I NEED T.P. FOR MY BUNGHOLE!** " He continued to chant in a poor, stereotypical latino accent, with hands raised in faux-surrender and paced back and forth.

"Beavis, you butt-munch!" Butt-Head chastised his compatriot of idiocy. "Hehehehehehehe, it was all getting cool too, hehehehehehehe!"

Saizou, with a look of great frustration upon his face, pulled his arm back from Moka and turned towards Beavis. " **You know, gaijin, I'm probably doing the world a favor by just killing you right here, right now.** "

Beavis halted his chant and pace as he turned towards Saizou. " **ARE YOU THREATENING ME…?** "

" **Of course, you idiot!** " The yokai answered gruffly as he readied a powerful swipe with his bone-plated arms. " **I'm going to-** "

" **BUNG!** " Faster than Saizou could even react, Beavis had closed the gap between them and delivered a swift kick to the nether regions. He then began a series of rapid punches against Saizou's torso. " **HOLI-HOLI-HOLI-HOLI-HOLI-HOLI-HOLI-HOLI-HOLI- HOLI- HOLI- HOLI- HOLI- HOLI- HOLI- HOLI- HOLI- HOLI- HOLI- HOLI- HOLI- HOLI- HOLI- HOLI- HOLI- HOLI! BUNGHOLI- HOLI- HOLI- HOLI- HOLI- HOLI- HOLI- HOLI- HOLI- HOLI- HOLI- HOLI- HOLI!** " Impossibly enough for someone so small, cracks began to form in the yokai's bone armor as Beavis performed a powerful uppercut to Saizou's jaw. " **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!** " Imossibly enough, the blow was of such strength and power that Saizou's form was little more than a twinkle in the sky as he flew towards the horizon. " **I NEED T.P. FOR MY BUNGHOLE!** " Beavis exclaimed in victory.

Ura Moka, for her part, could not believe that this mere human, with only an energy drink as fuel, was able to not only crack Saizou's bone armor in numerous places, but also punch the yokai so hard as to make his ballistic form barely visible to even vampyric eyes. Not even a vampire as strong as her was able to perform such a feat; in fact in her current state she could only kick Saizou dozens of meters away.

Tsukune, after all he had witnessed, knew of only one truth: Do not, under any circumstances, allow Beavis to consume any energy drink whatsoever.

 **OMAKE 4**

Zero, or rather Lelouch Lamperouge, had ensnared his target brilliantly within the ravine below his position. Cornelia li Britannia's custom Gloucester Knightmare Frame was cornered between Kallen's Guren and his escort Burai units. Soon enough, he will win this engagement at Narita and gain the answers that he seeks in regards to his mother's assassination as he opened a com-link to his target below. "Can you hear me, Cornelia? This is checkmate."

"Zero!" The second princess of the Holy Britannian Empire snarled.

"Yes. Shall we celebrate or reunion? Of course, you'll have to surrender to us first." Lelouch demanded confidently. "And after that, there are some questions I want to ask you. And in case you were wondering, your reinforcements won't get here in time. I win Cornelia."

"You're a fool, Zero." Cornelia then aimed her weapons at the Guren. "If I take this one out, I'm free and clear!" She opened fired, however Kallen countered each of her attacks gracefully and elegantly enough to impress the second imperial princess. "You've got some moves!" She responded with a thrust with her lance, which was immediately destroyed once the Guren's Radiant Surger was activated and forced to eject the right arm or else risk destruction of her only means of escape.

However, that reaction turned into a boon for Lelouch as he shot off the assault rifle that was held by the left arm of the Gloucester. "Coward! Attacking from behind!"

"Really? And your own attack methods don't show acts of cowardess?" Lelouch spurred, assured that victory was his and his alone. Even the approaching fog was seen as a symbol of Cornelia's defeat and capture.

It was then that Cornelia gave her Knight Gilford her orders to protect Euphemia before she charged straight towards the Guren in a final bid of defiance that would surely end in the death that the desired over captivity by the rebel commander Zero. "So predictable…"

Suddenly, the Lancelot exploded from the side of the ravine as he used the VARIS to tunnel out a path towards the imperial princess. "Viceroy, are you alright?" Suzaku inquired. "I came to help your highness!"

"Special Corps? Who authorized you?" Cornelia demanded.

"Hey, isn't that the Kightmare-" Yoshitaka Minami began.

"Yes." Kaname Ougi answered. "The one from Shinjuku and Lake Kawaguchi."

"Again?!" Lelouch roared in frustration. "It's him again?!" Shots were fired in an attempt to damage the Gloucester enough to make escape difficult, only for the Lancelot's Blaze Luminous block the blows. "Mk. II, destroy that unit immediately! It's interfered with us enough!"

"Right!" Kallen answered and soon enough the Guren and Lancelot dueled for their respective commander's sakes.

"You handle that thing! I'll take out Zero!" Cornelia ordered as she launched her Slash Harken at Lelouch's customized Burai.

Then out of the fog bank came two Knightmares that interrupted the fight; one was a Sutherland while the other was a Japan Liberation Front Burai and both were equally damaged though many were not characteristic of Knightmare fire. Rather they resembled more like wild animal attacks.

"Princess Cornelia, run!" The Sutherland devicer begged. "There's something in the fog!"

"What was that?" Cornelia was puzzled from the devicer's warning; was it more insurgent Knightmare Frames? Then why was the JLF Burai damaged as well?

"Zero, flee! There's something worse than the Britannians in the fog!" However, before any more questions were raised, a second Sutherland landed in the middle of the group not far from the two new arrivals. However, this individual Knightmare Frame was different; nearly half of its body would be best described as grotesquely attached pieces of flesh in such a manner that Victor Frankenstein's own creation was angelic in comparison, a manifestation of gothic body horror.

"They're already here!" The Britannian devicer gasped in horror as the ghastly Knightmare slid open the protective armor plates that hid the fact sphere to scan the area. However, the fact sphere was replaced with an equally ghoulish and massive eye to the shock of the Black Nights, Suzaku and Cornelia, before it made a horrific, unnatural metallic roar and leapt towards the Lancelot and disarmed Gloucester.

Almost immediately the strange knightmare was shot down by the two new devicer arrivals. The attacks also revealed that the strange machine actually bled a strange slime from its bullet wounds, much to the amazement and horror of those who had just learned of the horror that hid within the fog. It attempted to grapple onto its intended target but Suzaku shot several more rounds into the unnatural machine. As it collapsed onto the ground, it made one last desperate roar.

To which the roar was echoed from other similar abominations that hid within the fog. "We're surrounded!" The Britannian devicer exclaimed when he felt his Sutherland jerk from impact. He then learned to his horror that the wounded creature had ensnared him with its newly generated tentacles and pulled him towards the living nightmare.

With the quick discovery that the ejection system no longer functioned, the Britannian devicer attempted to leap out of the now damned Sutherland and seek salvation by foot. Yet it was an action performed too late as the tentacles moved through the frame and emerged from the hatch just as he was about to make that leap of faith. He screamed horrifically as the metallic flesh-like tentacles dug into his flesh, his body, assimilating the living tissue into its own as he was brought back to the regenerating mound of pseudo-flesh and metal alive and conscious.

"No! They won't get me!" The JLF devicer attempted his own escape, but far larger tentacles ensnared the Burai and dragged it deep into the body of the fog. Kallen, Suzaku, Cornelia, Ougi, Minami, and even Lelouch heard the screams of the poor soldier over the radio as a repeat of the Britannian devicer's assimilation occurred just beyond the visible fog bank. The group continued to listen in absolute horror as the radio transmission ended in a bloody gargle and finally static.

"Wh-what just happened?!" Cornelia demanded. The situation then turned for the worse as radio reports came through the Britannian and Black Knights communication lines about strange Knightmare Frames assimilating other units regardless if they were friend or foe and had even detailed the body horror assimilation of soldiers on the ground.

"Is Euphie alright?!" Suzaku asked over the video feed with Lloyd and Cecile.

"Not for too long." Lloyd answered. "Don't know who they are, but they're definitely outnumbering the army by a _huge_ margin. Only a matter of time before they finally take the G-1 and-" Noise suddenly drew the attention of the Camelot Research and Development members away from the communication monitor.

"They're breaking through!"

"And here I thought they only had Knightmare Frames-"

"Lloyd, this is serious! Don't we have any-" The video feed then turned into static as an aura of dread fell upon the two lone members of the Britannian Army. It would appear that there were more uninvited guests to the Battle of Narita; a foe whose lethality and brutality was simply too alien for Lelouch comprehend logically. To him, it felt all too much like he fell right into a horror movie.

* * *

Yeah, I know, the last one was kind of weird for an Omake. But I was trying to get these story ideas out of my head for the moment and allow me to focus on my current projects. Trust me, it's not easy.

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews will not be accepted. I know it's not the best representation of the whole idea so anything else is just redundant.


	2. Seduction to Geass

**Code Rosario to Geass**

And here's the other half of this water buoy to see if there's any interest in the concept. I'm sure all of you who are familiar with the franchise, anime or manga, are familiar of what occurs in this chapter. I'm only offering a few twists to the usual tale.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I own neither the story nor the characters of either the anime or manga cannon. My only claim of property is how this fanfiction approaches such scenarios from either media. In short, I ain't worth the lawsuit.

 **Chapter 2: Seduction to Geass**

Several days have passed since the incident with Saizou and the former demon emperor of the so-called Holy Empire of Britannia walked down the commuter path from the student dormitories towards the campus facilities for daily classes. His bookbag was slung from his shoulder as he read from an open book on this Earth's history compared to his own since although mathematics and science remained the same though without mention of Sakuradite or the Philosopher's Stone in antiquity, the history was noticeably altered compared to the timeline of his own home. Difference such as the roman conquest and colonization of what is to be England and the construction of Hadrian's Wall to the north of the island, Elizabeth I died without an heir to the throne that not only ended the Tudor Dynasty but also gave rise to the House of Stewards of Scottland and the creation of the Kingdom of Great Britain soon afterwards which also gave rise to the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland or more commonly the United Kingdom centuries later, the success of Washington's Rebellion or what was referenced as the American Revolution since Benjamin Franklin was not bribed to ask for French aid in the war, the defeat of Napoleon at Trafalgar, and other such changes.

'It sounds too much like a poorly thought out timeline to some television show.' Lelouch mused mentally a moment before he found his back violently placed against the wall that ran parallel to the pathway. He should have known that his commute was too quiet for his own good as three monster students, at the verge of their human guise's nullification, stood above the now Code Bearer.

"Now then," the alpha of the group growled as he pinned Lelouch to the wall, though much to the chagrin of the more single female monster students. "Why don't you tell us what monster you really are before we beat the crap out of ya."

"Is it not against school regulations-" Lelouch attempted to reason the now hostile monsters to no avail.

"Like we fuckin' care about the rules!" The alpha roared. "Now then, what are you?!"

Needless to say, Lelouch was in a bind: the truth itself would only bring about more problems than it would have solved, if any, and he did not know enough about monsters to give an accurate enough fable though he knew that he can't lie about the fact that he was a vampire. So, in desperate instinct, the former emperor spoke out the first thing that came to his mind. "B-Banshee..!"

The alpha was about to smash his fist into Lelouch when he paused in confusion. The trio then looked at each other with perplexed eyes and curiosity before it had driven them to tilt their heads and bodies enough to get a good look at the Code Bearer's lower torso. Strange yet naturally, he felt violated. "Stop looking at me like that you perverted delinquents!" The outburst was enough for the alpha of the group to release his hold upon him and how mentally Lelouch was glad that Yokai Gakuden did not host any Cross-Dressing Festival as with Ashford Academy under Milly Ashford, so far.

"Well, that would explain a few things…." The alpha mused as the rest of the trio nodded their heads in agreement. "Even so, stay away from Akashiya-san or else-" The threat went incomplete as nearly all of the female monsters pounced upon the trio in retribution to the three monster's attempt to harm their beloved idol and soon a one-sided battle emerged, a distraction that Moka took full advantage of as she snuck Lelouch away from the scene.

However, this escape did not go unnoticed as one of the female monster students observed this interaction from behind a tree trunk. In her eyes she plotted no less than villainy for both Lelouch and Moka.

* * *

Lelouch and Moka soon relocated themselves far enough away from the disturbance so that they may rest and recollect themselves. "That was kind of exciting, wasn't it Lulu?" The vampire conversed as she used a nickname that the former demon emperor noted that she was not the first to come up with such a shorthand to his given name yet taken it in stride, even encouraged it at times.

"To be honest, I would have preferred peace and quiet." Lelouch noted with subtle hints to his voice that referenced his own history. The orangette vampire then recalled all those talks between the two when Lelouch told of her his past and up to his 'death' by his closest friend's hand. She couldn't help but feel pity for the weak human before her, one whose will was strong enough to survive all the tragedies that had befallen him. Even his off-hand handling of his own blood family beyond his two cherished sisters gave hints to how much he despised them. Moka knew that she has had the usual problems with her own family, but not enough to-

The young vampire's thoughts were interrupted with the growl of her stomach as she turned towards Lelouch. "Um….Lulu, I kind of forgot to eat breakfast, so-"

"Alright." Lelouch groaned in annoyance as he showed her his neck. "Just don't take too much-"

"Capuchu!" Moka squeaked through as she bit onto the Britannian prince's neck and drank the crimson elixir that was his blood she so craved that moment. After she took her fill, she relished the flavor that so recently passed over her tongue. "Delicious…! I just might be addicted to- Lulu?" She then noticed that Lelouch no longer stood beside her, though quickly enough he found him collapsed upon the ground.

Naturally, she panicked as she shook Lelouch into consciousness and feared that she had killed him. Nerve racked moments past before he breathed back in life and coughed out the carbon dioxide in his lungs as he struggled back to his feet. "Are you alright Lulu?" She asked with worried, yet sorrowful tone and eyes.

"I am now." Lelouch answered as he rubbed the side of his neck where Moka had extracted his blood. "You should learn how to take things in moderation. It would be problematic for the both of us if someone saw my resurrection each time you drain me of blood."

"Gomen nasai!"

"It's alright, though it is one of the downsides of this immortality. Just be careful next time won't you?" He requested, but he knew that she would forget the moment her fang touched his flesh just as she would always forget the fact that his immortality only brought him back to life rather than prevent death all together.

"Hai."

"And you should stop worrying every time that I do die. After all, I do eventually come back." Lelouch then mentally mused 'like a cockroach.'

"I can't help it!" The vampire confessed. "You're my first, real friend and I can't help but be worried about you."

Lelouch then patted the dirt off of his uniform. "Well right now, we have more pressing matters to attend to, such as class." Moka nodded and the duo then rushed to class so as to not be tarty.

* * *

"I don't even know why I'm always assigned these menial tasks." Lelouch grumbled as he shuttled some equipment from the tool shed back to the class room. "And seriously, whose bright idea was it to store lab equipment in a tool shed?!"

'Well explosive chemicals I can understand. Not so much on lab equipment, but then what do I know about laboratory procedure and safety?' A familiar voice echoed in the former emperor's mind.

"Knowing what you're like personally, I shouldn't be that surprised that- C.C.?!" Lelouch exclaimed as he recognized the owner of the voice. "How are you doing this?! Where are you?!"

'It's only natural that one with either a Geass or a Code to be able to communicate with one another telepathically.' C.C. replied. 'Though to be honest, I should ask you the same question. After all, last I heard you were dead.'

"I've noticed that." Lelouch sarcastically answered. "But why have this not happened before, when I was alive that is."

'I didn't see the point. We are already close to each other- Did you just trip?' C.C. asked as Lelouch recovered from the sheer absurdity of the answer given to him.

"Typical! You always- Wait? How do you even know I tripped?"

'It's kind of hard to ignore the sudden yelp of when something sudden happens.' Oh how the demon king wished he could do something about that immortal witch. 'Unless you can traverse from where you are to back here, you can't really do much.'

"I didn't even say anything! How did you know that-"

'You thought pretty loudly, almost as if you were talking out loud. And considering that such a feat with this kind of connection is not possible with one who has Geass, then that must mean that you have the Code which would allow such resonance of consciousness.'

'You mean that I could have just thought about it rather than just talk out loud?' Lelouch thought.

'I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you just then.' He didn't know if that was fact or if it was in jest, either way he would still appear to be crazy to those outside of the conversation and a cause of much irritation for the former emperor.

"I'll take it that I can't exactly talk through thought alone." Lelouch groaned.

'You could, but you're too young for something like that.'

"Why am I NOT surprised?" Lelouch rolled his eyes as he finished collecting the lab equipment that, thankfully, all were not damaged from the earlier fall. It was then that he heard the faint pleas of a young woman in need of aid. He followed the voice to find a bluenette school girl who was rather well gifted physically despite her stature that made her cute rather than imposing.

'Oh my Lelouch, such perverted thoughts!' C.C. teased.

"Shut up!" Lelouch growled under his breath, hoping that it was not loud enough for this girl to question his sanity before he turned to the aforementioned female monster. "Are you alright?" He asked as he offered a helping hand.

"Oh…thank you so much." The unknown monster female replied as Lelouch helped her to her feet. "I've always been so delicate, especially around my chest."

"It must be hard to have- Wait, what's this about chest?" Lelouch did an almost spot-on cartoonish double take the information was assimilated in his head.

'My, my, you were never this much of a pervert while alive.' C.C. chuckled, much to Lelouch's chagrin in that he can't exactly argue back at that moment in time.

"When a spasm hits, it just gets tight." The girl emphasized the last word as she pressed her gifted assets against Lelouch's frame, to which it responded as it should naturally and much to Lelouch's chagrin.

'I swear! Every single damned time this happens, my nose bleeds! Accursed Dark Ages inbreeding!'

'Well, that is _one_ possible reason why. ' C.C. chuckled again. Naturally, Lelouch mentally groaned.

"Say, can you look into my eyes for a moment?" Lelouch obliged, thankful for the distraction from a certain green haired immortal witch that seemed to find enjoyment in his suffering. "My name is Kurumu Kurono. Let's be friends, okay?"

It was then that Lelouch noticed that her eyes had pulsed, for lack of a better word, and a strange sensation enveloped his body. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was gone a moment later as he replied. "Well, I would like to be on good terms with everyone here, the impossibility of such an idea aside. Do you still need help? I can take you to the Nurse's-"

"N-no, I'm alright. I'm feeling better right now." Kurumu responded, yet internally she was confused. Why had her Charm not worked? Could this physically lanky, yet beautifully attractive man before her really be her-

"I see. Well I have to go now; I'll see you some other time?" Lelouch offered and all Kurumu could do was nod as the now immortal warlock left to deliver the laboratory equipment and left her to her own thoughts.

Leouch's thoughts, however, were not alone. 'Fufufufu, it seems as if you charmed another "fan" without even meaning to.'

"Shut up!" He growled in the lowest voice possible to throw away any more attention upon what must sound like is growing insanity.

'Well I wouldn't exactly call it "insanity",' C.C. mused. 'After all, it's not like you're talking to yourself, right?' Oh how Lelouch cursed his life right then and there.

* * *

Later on that day, Lelouch returned from another pointless errand to find Moka arguing with that one Kurumu girl he encountered earlier that day. Though from what he can hear, it was more of a one-sided argument as much of the gathered male student body also observed the argument.

Against his better judgment, Lelouch called out to the vampire. "Miss Akashiya, is there-"

However, he could not even complete his inquiry as the bluenette literally jumped onto him smothered his face into her well-endowed mammaries. "Lulu-kun!" She greeted and completely oblivious to Lelouch's flailing arms and his pleas for aid.

'I must say, you never got such a royal treatment when you were emperor.' C.C. chuckled in amusement as Moka attempted to pry Kurumu off of Lelouch's oxygen deprived face.

"Let him go, you'll hurt him!" Moka declared, which was enough for Kurumu to allow the former demon emperor precious air, but not enough to free him from the embrace of her natural attributes.

"Oh, and why would I want to harm my Destined One?" Kurumu asked in a sly, assured voice.

"Well just now- Wait, what's this about a 'destined one'?" Lelouch suddenly questioned with a slight blush to his face, somewhat fearful of the answer. Moka was equally confused.

'Not the most tactile of marriage proposal, or even close to conventional, but I've lived long enough to have seen stranger.' He had no desire to even ask what C.C. had meant by that.

"Yes, my darling Mate of Fate." Kurumu smiled in a fashion which suggested no less than absolute perversion. "Now why don't we go up to my room and continue the succubus species?"

"Wh-Wh-What?!" Both Lelouch and Moka exclaimed.

"Hold it!" A voice called from the crowd as Lelouch praised that someone was about to stop this lunacy. "What gives you the right to Lamperouge-sama's love anyway? You're just some sex obsessed hussy!" And with the words of the female student who challenged Kurumu's claim, Lelouch simultaneously cursed his fate and mentally cried tears of hopelessness.

'A teenager of your age would have cried tears of joy instead.' C.C. noted which did little to ease Lelouch's feelings of the current situation.

"And who are you?" Kurumu asked in a similar tone to the numerous Britannian nobles whom underestimated Lelouch's skill in chess before they were defeated utterly.

The female student then revealed her posse of associates as she declared. "We are of the Lamperouge Love Fanclub and I am its president!" The former geass user's hopelessness then turned to dread. "We will not let you spirit away and defile Lamperouge-sama!" In the background, many of the male students grumbled on how Lelouch had enchanted all of the girls on campus.

"Oh? And I suppose you little girls think you can take me on?" Kurumu dared as she bared her talons, much to Lelouch's own surprise. Thankfully he was able to recover enough for him to sneak not only himself, but Moka as well as he used the sudden declaration of his other fanclubs have appeared to fight not only Kurumu but the other clubs as well.

"I believe it would be best if we leave the area before we get caught up in the pandemonium." Lelouch advised as the two exited the school building.

"But shouldn't we- eep!" Moka's squeal of frightful surprise distracted Lelouch long enough to bump into a recently acquired adversary: Saizou Komiya.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Saizou sneered as he towered over the duo. Lelouch noticed how his cast and bandage covered body made it difficult for the aggressive monster to move. Even his head was secured by a neck brace. "I must be very lucky indeed!"

"It would appear that 'luck' is in the eye of the beholder." Lelouch mused, much to Moka's chagrin and his own as well.

'Even I have to question the logic in your actions as well Lelouch.' C.C. commented. 'If what your thoughts are to go buy, this bully might be a trouble.'

"I think it's time we settle this once and for-" Suddenly the hallway doors erupted in a massive explosion that nearly knocked Saizou down onto the ground. For a moment or two, he looked at both the objects of his vengeance and the destruction that occurred by Lelouch's fanclubs. Finally he declared. "Fuck it. As much as beating the living shit out of you is very enticing pretty boy, it ain't worth the fuckin' mess that comes along with it. So stay the fuck away from me." Saizou then limped away from the carnage and left both Lelouch and Moka speechless and unsure how to react to what had just happened.

'I must say, you've become a lot more fun since you died.' C.C. nearly cackled. 'It's just disappointing that I couldn't see it in person.'

* * *

The cycle continued for the rest of the day: Kurumu would always somehow find Lelouch with Moka and try to steal him away, his self-proclaimed fanclubs arrive to dispute her claim and something always ended up exploded. It came to the point that he almost missed Suzaku's spin kicks.

"One. Normal. Fucking! Day!" Lelouch growled each word as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Is it too much to ask for a normal fucking day?!"

'With you involved, there is never a normal day.' C.C. half laughed. It did little to help his current moodset.

"Lulu…." Moka's voice held concern for the displaced boy beside her. It was determined earlier that the detour through the nearby woods would be off enough the beaten path so that they would not be found by the chaos caused by Kurumu's blatant declaration.

"There you are!" Said succubus suddenly descended upon Lelouch and granted him her patent pending treatment, much to Lelouch's surprise and annoyance.

"Get off of him!" Moka exclaimed, internally grateful that they were remote enough not to call forth Lelouch's self-declared fanclubs, as she attempted to pry off Kurumu before Lelouch died from asphyxiation.

"Why do you even care?" Kurumu asked in an accusing voice. "After all, isn't he just your personal blood bank whenever you have the urge?" She then pulled up Lelouch's head from her chest far enough so that he could see and, thankfully, breath. "Isn't that right Lulu-kun?"

"Lulu's more than that!" Moka countered. "He's my precious friend!"

"Oh please, spare me the excuses!" Kurumu condemned. "The only thing precious to a vampire like you is Lulu-kun's blood. You just bite him without any consideration on how he feels about it!" The accusation springs forth to Moka's mind all the times she had accidentally killed him each time she drank his blood. She should have realized that Lelouch's sub-par physical build was too weak to survive that much blood taken away from his body, but it had tasted so good and he always came back to life. Even so, she could not help but feel horrible in how casual she had treated Lelouch's donations.

"Th-the one being inconsiderate is you!" Lelouch struggled to break free of Kurumu's hold, which was helped when the succubus was surprised by his own declaration. "What sane monster would just suddenly declare that one is their 'Mate of Fate' and make it final without the consideration or even the feelings of the one, at the age of sixteen no less- On second thought, never mind, I know of at least one another. "

Somewhere on the campus of Youkai Gakuen, Saizou sneezed unexpectedly. Lelouch then took another breath before he continued. "Look, even though you are very attractive with features many boys would kill themselves for the privilege; I am not interested in you." The look in Kurumu's eyes hardly conveyed the pain in her heart that her Destined One had just rejected her. "And your antics are just making me less interested in you than when we met the first time."

With the words finally projected, Lelouch turned and walked away from the visibly devastated succubus. Moka took but a moment to catch up to Lelouch. 'I have to say, that was probably the harshest, and stupidest, rejections I've ever heard. I almost feel sorry for the poor girl.' Moka expressed the same concern, but with far gentler words and tone.

"Yes, well I've had to end this madness sooner or later. I've had enough complications that my sudden arrival alone has produced without the maniac girl multiplying the grating of my very nerves." Lelouch answered. "What is the worse she could do to me with those….talons….of…..oh bother." He then realized that he had done a tactical mistake that would lead to a very painful, but unfortunately brief death.

Moka then knocked Lelouch to the ground just as Kurumu attempted to decapitate the former demon emperor as she flew upwards to prepare another attack. "After all those embarrassing things I did and you just reject me like that?! I'll make you pay for breaking my heart you bastard!"

"Oh come on! Haven't I died enough already- Wait, she could fly?" Lelouch stared in confusion as Moka, again, saved him from another deadly swipe from Kurumu's wings.

'You just attract the attention of all sorts of interesting girls, don't you?' C.C. giggled as both Lelouch and Moka attempted to survive the wrath of a succubus.

" **If I can't have you, no one will!** " Kurumu hysterically declared in a fashion that almost made Lelouch wish that his fanclub was here to defend him, almost.

"What do we do Lulu?" Moka asked. "At this rate, she might just-"

"As much as I prefer to deal with problems such as this myself," Lelouch answered as he grabbed hold of the Rosario to unleash Moka's true self. "I believe that it is time enough for your other self to be acquainted with Kuru…mru?" He could only stare at the Rosario that was still attached to the chain that hung from the choker for a moment before he spoke. "…I'm going to die a horrible, gruesome, and painful death."

'Is there any doubt in the matter?' C.C. mused when Moka shielded Lelouch from Kurumu's attacks.

"No, I won't let that happen!" Moka declared just as Kurumu descended for one final attack. "You're too precious to me and I protect you, even if I die trying!"

Those words brought to the surface the painful memories of helplessness as he saw Shirley die before his eyes as the blood drained from her body. He then remembered all the failures of his past as Zero- no, as Lelouch Lamperouge up until his death and how powerless he was to change fate, to alter destiny itself. These memories gave him a determination he never though was possible as he pulled the Rosario with all his might. "..Never again…" He growled as the Rosario was freed from its confines. "Never again!" He spun around to shield Moka herself when his senses were flooded by the release of the true, darker side of Moka Akashiya.

Kurumu was speechless as she felt the youki of Moka's true self radiate from her body and suffocate her own. She had been warned that vampires were powerful, but she never expected this much difference between herself and this invincible being before her.

Mustering enough courage for this attack, Kurumu then lanced towards the unleashed Moka with all of her raged focused in that one attack. " **Even if you are a vampire, I won't back down!** "

Moka simply gave Lelouch a "gentle" push away from the attack that nearly took the breath from his very lungs before she moved quickly and grabbed hold of Kurumu's tail. " **Too forward and left yourself wide open, typical schoolgirl.** " She then used the tail as leverage to slam the succubus into the ground. Cracks radiated across from the crater like an intricate web with Kurumu within the center as Moka slowly approached her with an aura that heavily suggested murder.

" **Your attacks are too simplistic, too emotional.** " Moka criticized. " **However, your greatest act of hubris is that you act so tough and strong when you are simply a weak and frail little girl. Too bad you won't live enough to realize your error!** " Moka growled despite Kurumu's pleas, but then was halted when Lelouch with Rosario in hand blocked her path. " **What are you doing? Move!** "

"If there is anyone that should die from this, then let it be me, I can handle it." Lelouch declared. "Those that should kill, are the ones that are prepared to be killed and I doubt either you or Miss Kurono are willing to die just yet. She may be frightening and violent, but a friendly and compassionate side exists as well." Kurumu blushed from those words as Lelouch turned towards Moka. "The same could be said of you as well."

With a grunt of annoyance, Moka took the Rosario from Lelouch's grasp. " **Don't get the wrong idea. I just don't want that precious blood of yours to be stolen. I'm not like that 'other' me.** "

"I'll keep that in mind." Lelouch sarcastically replied as Moka was sealed to her normal, orangette self. As he barely caught Moka's exhausted form, he blew a sigh of relief that this whole episode was over.

* * *

"Lulu-kun!" Kurumu cried out as she latched onto Lelouch in her well envied greeting. Again, Moka attempted to pry off the succubus from Lelouch's torso.

"Why are you even doing this?!" Moka exclaimed. "Didn't Lulu tell you that he wasn't interested in you?!"

"I doubt it!" Kurumu declared with a smile. "What man would reject a girl's heart one moment and protect her with his life the next? Lulu-kun is my mate of fate and his act of bravery proved it!"

'Maybe I should have let Moka have her way with Kurumu…' Lelouch thought with regret as his self-proclaimed fanclubs appeared to wage war with Kurumu for ownership of Lelouch's heart.

'Oh my, you make it sound so suggestive!' C.C. teased just as the encounter ended with an explosion that caused Lelouch to cry out a very painful yelp. 'I said that Geass, the power of the king, would condemn you to a life of solitude.' She then chuckled 'I think that is not quite correct. Right Lelouch?' The green haired immortal witch mused.

"Shut up! It is not that comical!" Lelouch growled as his body groaned in pain.

* * *

And thus concludes Chapter Two of Code Rosario and the introduction of Kurumu, not exactly as what is seen in cannon is it? And speaking of introduction, we have a very familiar Code Geass character enter the fray… somewhat. Granted, it gives off interesting humor among the usual in the original series.

And speaking of humor, here's some more random Omakes for you to enjoy.

 **OMAKE 1**

Kurumu waits for her call to be received as the gentle electronic ring was heard before someone finally accepted the call on the other end of the line. "Moshi Moshi?" The voice asked.

"Mom?" Kurumu asked. "I got a question about the Charm."

"Is there something wrong, hun?" Kurumu's mother, Agatha Kurono, inquired. "You know you can always call on me for advice or anything."

"Well….." The succubus lingered vocally as she turned back towards her latest Charm victims, the American Exchange Students Beavis and Butt-Head. "I tried the Charm on two boys…."

"Mn-hn…" Agatha noted.

"And, well…" Kurumu struggled to find the proper words to describe her current predicament. "They haven't really changed."

"Hehehehehehe, hey baby, hehehehehehe!" Butt-Head spoke in his best seductive voice, "How about we, hehehehehe, go somewhere and score? Hehehehehehehehe….!" It was an absolute failure.

"Booooooiiiiiiiinnnnngggg, mehehehehehehehehehehe!" Beavis added as well.

"They haven't?" Agatha asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, they're acting as stupid as before I charmed them." Kurumu clarified.

"Are they acting stupid or are they just stupid?"

Kurumu looked back at Beavis and Butt-Head with an analytical look before she returned to the call to her mother. "I'm pretty sure they're just stupid."

"Well then there's your answer, sweetie." Agatha spoke in a tone of surety and absolution. "Succubus Charm doesn't work on the exceptionally stupid."

"It doesn't?"

"Nope, and a good thing too." Agatha added. "While the Charm largely renders any red-blooded male, regardless of species, to hormone-driven animals easily manipulated and controlled, they still retain their general intelligence. The more stupid of males tend to be immune since, well hun; they don't make for prospective Mates of Fates. It's actually a very good way to judge if their progeny would inherit their idiocy and I'm certain no self-respecting Succubus would ever resort to having the children of such a man. Even with our low birth rates, we're not THAT desperate."

"Is that so…?" Kurumu then looked back at Beavis and Butt-Head as they acted as they usually do and spectacularly fail at flirting and seduction. If the Charm does not work with those with such sub-par intelligence, perhaps it was prudent of Kurumu to not include them into her harem.

 **OMAKE 2**

As both Lelouch and Suzaku discuss the mysterious green-locked girl they found in the capsule that was supposedly transported poison gas, a light illuminated the remains of the Tokyo metrorail.

"Stinking Monkey!" The scarred Royal Guard Officer in charge of the deployment of Honorary Britannians, spat with venom as the secret was already exposed to two people too many. "Being an Honorary Britannian will not excuse you!"

"Uh, but sir!" Suzaku rushed towards the officer to try and save his childhood friend. "I was told that it was poison gas, not-"

"How dare you question orders?!" The Royal Guard Officer interrupted. Lelouch mentally worried what would happen to the three of them when the officer presented Suzaku with a handgun. "However, in light of your outstanding military achievements, I'm going to be lenient. Private Kururugi, take this and execute the terrorist."

Suzaku, naturally, gasped in shock. "But he's not a terrorist! He's a civilian who got caught up in this-"

"You insubordinate little- That's an order!" The Royal Guard officer roared. "Didn't you swear your loyalty and life to Britannia?!"

"Yes, but…. But, I can't!"

"What?!"

"I won't do it, sir." Suzaku then turned towards Lelouch with a look of determination in his eyes. "I can't shoot a civilian. I can't follow your orders, sir."

"Very well." Too late, Suzaku realized that the same pistol that was to be used to kill his friend was now aimed at his vulnerable back side.

"Fire in the hole!" The impromptu execution was interrupted when a nearby access tunnel doorway exploded outward. In the dust of the aftermath emerged three seemingly ordinary Japanese youths that wore some kind of military uniform that had a strange pixel-like pattern in various shades of green.

"Are you tryin' to get us killed?!" The one that wore the stripped bandana yelled at the short-braided teenager. "It's bad enough that we got ourselves a Ghul Dominus on our ass, yet you're trying to collapse this whole tunnel on us!"

"Hey! I was improvisin', this thing wasn't fuckin' opening!" The braided-teenager defended. "Besides, it's your piss poor sense of direction that got us stuck down here in the first place! This is why Lieutenant Colonel Logan wanted me to navigate: you can't!"

"Uh guys…." The third youth, who had a strange spider-web like tattoo or birth mark that radiated from the right side of his neck, attempted to draw the attention of the other two towards the royal guard that were present. "Ranma…? Ryoga..? I think we-"

"Hey! I've improved a lot since back in Nerima!" Ryoga Hibiki defended.

"Oh really?" Ranma Saotome replied in disbelief. "Well then explain to me what we have here!" Ranma turned around with arms wide open, only to find that they were not alone within the abandoned subway tunnel. "Actually, come to think of it, you probably can't."

"What's this now?! More Eleven interlopers?!" The Royal Guard officer exclaimed; the distraction was enough for Suzaku to move away from the handgun that was aimed at his backside.

The trio was naturally confused as to what the officer referenced. "What the fuck's an 'eleven'?" Ranma cursed.

"Isn't that supposed to be a number- OW!" Ryoga's reply was returned with an unceremonious bonk to his skull. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"That's not what I meant!" Then Ranma recalled something from the mission briefing. "Wait, didn't Cap'n Hamilton say something about this place? Something about a different-"

The train of thought, however, was interrupted when a massive and armored clad individual crashed through a nearby wall. Its cape fluttered in the wind produced by the destruction of the wall with its strange rifle or carbine in hand. "It found us!" The tattoo youth exclaimed.

"Well, looks like it's your turn this time Tsukune." Ryoga urged the tattoo youth forward.

"B-but I'm not that good of a fighter, and a Ghul Dominus-" Tsukune tried to explain.

"Yes you are." Both Ranma and Ryoga chorused as they handed Tsukune another strange weapon that was originally slung upon their backs. The armored Ghul Lord then gripped both the butt-stock and barrel of the strange weapon to fully extend it into a Jaffa Staff Weapon. It then charged towards Tsukune with the staff ready to strike, only for the attack to be ruined when the earth-made weapon fired a plasma bolt-like round into the center mass of the armor and caused arcs of strange energy to jump from armor plate to armor plate and short circuiting the interior electronics and systems of the armor.

"Wow, it worked." Tsukune stood amazed as the Ghul Dominus collapsed to its knees.

"Yeah, Major Grant's invention actually worked, for once." Ryoga mused.

"Alright now you Geass bastard, why don't you come out of that power armor of yours and fight like a real man!" Ranma taunted.

"You idiot, what are you doing?!" Ryoga belated his comrade. Tsukune was equally worried as to what Ranma had attempted to unleash.

"Don't worry, it's probably just another Jaffa-" Ranma was proven wrong when the armored head shifted open and exited a strange alien cephalopod that was very much at home with not only terra firma, but with also dark tunnels as its tentacles gripped both the ceiling and the floor of the subway tunnel to the shock of the assembled humans who witnessed it. The Ghul Dominus growled at the trio as it slowly moved towards them in a threatening manner. "..Okay, I'm man enough to admit that I was wrong."

"Wh-what is that unholy monstrosity?" The Royal Guard officer gasped, which turned the Ghul Dominus' attention away from the trio and towards himself with a speed not unlike a shark at sea. The alien growled in an impossible manner before it used its tentacles to grasp hold of the officer's arms and dragged him towards itself. The officer tried to resist, but the beast was too strong as it held fast to his head before it began to naw a hole into his skull, all the while the Britannian screamed in horror and pain. The rest of the Royal Guard found themselves powerless to do anything but witness as the Ghul Dominus ripped out their commander's brain, inhaled the grey matter not too dissimilar to when a wolf was fed fresh meat.

However, the Ghul Dominus was not finished with its horror as it squeezed through the same hole within the commander's skull that it dragged out its protein-rich treat and then used its tentacles to control the carcass that was once a Britannian Royal Guard Officer from within in a terrifyingly grotesque manner.

"Wh-what do we do?" Asked one of the now traumatized Royal Guard.

"Death to….Britannia…" Nagata, the terrorist hijacker and driver of the truck, struggled to reach for the detonator. "Long live…Japan!" The cab of the truck then exploded in a fireball.

"Run!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Like a prison bitch!" Ranma added as the group scattered, taking advantage of the explosion as a distraction to escape. However, one such Royal Guard had the unfortunate luck for his own brain to be the Ghul Dominus' next meal. Even so, the survivors of the Royal Guard, the three members of SG-30, Suzaku, Lelouch and the mysterious young girl were able to escape without the Ghul Dominus' immediate pursuit.

 **OMAKE 3**

It had been nearly a month since the _Destiny_ arrived at this newest galaxy. This galactic cluster that the Ancient intergalactic spacecraft had entered was strangely familiar, not unlike the Local Group to which both it and its displaced crew originated. However, despite the similarities, there were obvious and glaring differences such as this galaxy being a normal spiral rather than a barred spiral galaxy and that it was a near-dead quasar. Where the Andromeda galaxy should have been, there was the collision of two galaxies. Even in this local space there were notable differences, such as this Centauri system analogue that had a system of planets that included several gas giants within either Alpha Centauri A and Alpha Centauri B with Centauri B host to an analogue to the Sol System's own planets. Alpha Centauri A, meanwhile, hosted only three gas giants. One of which, due to its similar atmospheric hue and system of moons such as one hostile jungle world with a native humanoid sapient species that are rather blue, the resident mathematician and overall pop-culture geek Eli Wallace called Polyphemus. Not only that, but instead of a Local Bubble analogue to this part of this unexplored galaxy was located within a nebula, though at the edge of the otherwise space cloud.

Even this Sol System analogue had notable differences despite the similarities. This system's own version of Venus and Mars have major moons of their own, though the pseudo-Mars has only a single large moon to stabilize its orbit and thus keep its lakes of water that situated in the bottom of what was otherwise oceanic basins and Venus has two major moons that combine to offer the same gravitational pull of a single, larger moon though the precession is still notably random. This system's "Jupiter" was roughly a tenth of the size and mass larger than Jupiter with a ring that was a fifth that of Saturn and this pseudo-Saturn has two brilliant rings with a major moon in between. And this "Earth's" moon has ice caps, abet minor in comparison to its host planet, upon its poles as well.

However, the shape of the continents was too similar. Rather, it was a mirror copy of the continents found upon their own Earth. It was so similar that it could not have been done by nature's own hands and the prevalent theory is that it was done by aliens that were able to transverse the great distances from this galaxy all the way back to the Milky Way. An ancient civilization with the power to manipulate the geophysics of a planet to replicate another so exactly and with such precision, though it begs the question as to why such a technologically advanced sapient species would go through all the trouble to create a mirror image of the _Destiny_ 's homeworld and that of the majority of the crew.

Yet this was the least, though the most recent, of problems the crew have had to face. Ever since the crew of the _Destiny_ had awoken to from their three-year sleep in suspended animation, they have met a multitude of problems and challenges in the form of three intergalactic capable civilizations that are locked in a three-way war with one another. How long or what caused the war to occur, none aboard the Ancient spacecraft could do more than speculate and guess, but evidence suggested that it was an old war; one that was at least a century old if not older.

Though their weaponry design were primitive for sapient species to have achieved intergalactic travel, what with batteries centered around laser and charged particle beam projection, kinetic energy rounds and missiles with only point defenses and electromagnetic fields for protection from such weaponry in addition to the layout of decks within their spacecraft being perpendicular to the direction of travel and stacked like a building rather than parallel like with the _Destiny_. Eli and Dr. Nickolas Rush speculate that their gravity control system was energy intensive and inefficient, and those aliens would have been heavily reliant upon the acceleration of said spacecraft's main reaction drive to produce gravity and only utilize artificial gravity generation when the engines were not activated. The three civilizations were also able to utilize an Alcubierre metric-like system for interplanetary, and in extreme cases interstellar, travel that is able to literally surf between the boundaries of real space and hyperspace. There were evidence of true Hyper Drives, but they appear to be primitive and not widely used. The "Warp Drive", as coined by Eli, had a finite acceleration on its one which is enhanced by the main engines of the spacecraft. There were other types of Interplanetary and Interstellar travel, chiefly the "Urenbeck Catapult" as what Eli called the technology, which utilized a similar manner to the Alcubierre-like drive to accelerate said spacecraft.

Naturally, many of the scientists onboard were confused to the layout of their basic technologies if they were able to perform near-regular transit in between star systems. Rush suggested that it could be that such advancements are not made at the same pace universally and may, in part, be based off of research with the stargate themselves. Colonel Everett Young is of the opinion that the relatively primitive spacecraft designs and weapon choices are widespread due to the fact that they are more robust and easier to maintain in battle compared to more advanced yet sensitive technology.

Whatever the reason, the three intergalactic civilizations utilize these designs and systems with unprecedented accuracy and reliability, though the exact mixture of weapon layout differs from one civilization to the next for whatever reason they are for cultural, technological, or economic expectations and limitations. One species were best described as arthropod-like with amphibious qualities with an octopod arrangement of limbs: two rear legs for primary locomotion on land and in conjunction with their tails in the water with the two front legs for maneuver not unlike an automobile, superior arms that have evolved mostly for offensive and hunting purposes with inferior arms for finite manipulation. The exoskeleton of these sapient species were of a higher structural strength compared to chitin-constructed exoskeleton of terrestrial insects and other such arthropods that allow the arthropod "Klendathu Bugs" to move around effectively in an earth-like gravity but poor in ballistic defense and require the development of combat armor. The Bugs come from an extremely humid and moist environment as suggested from their amphibious characteristics in addition to the composition of their base atmosphere which only has half the Nitrogen composition of earth with over three quarters of the atmosphere comprised of one part Oxygen and two parts Hydrogen. From what is found with the examination of Bug carcasses was that though externally they were similar to arthropods, internally they were far more similar to warm blooded mammals with a closed circulatory system and active respiratory system though they do breath and even smell through the various spiracles upon the alien's head. These Bugs rely heavily upon missile bombardment for offensive attacks with singular, massive electromagnetic acceleration cannon mounted structurally within their assault carrier cruisers to serve as a spinal weapon for its anti-spacecraft properties and are protected by banks and batteries of laser and charged particle projectors for point defense.

The second of these warring civilizations were feathered reptile-like creatures that many, including much of the military half of the crew, have referred to as "Raptors" both as a reference to their dromaeosauridae-like bodily appearance and feathered bodies not unlike birds. It was unclear if they should be considered bipedal since both their arms and their "legs" terminate in manipulator appendages and can effectively walk on their knuckles like terrestrial apes. These hot-blooded creatures, from what could be surmised from their biology alone, evolved from a planet that was extremely cold and their feathers are tightly woven and compact not unlike penguins to withstand the cold of their homeworld. Some of the resident biologists even suggest that their ape-like appendages could be the result of a world that is heavily forested. As such, the Raptor Gunships were designed around front line, close quarter assaults relative to other combat distances of the other warring civilizations with a weapon layout not too dissimilar to that of a Tau'ri fighter jet with long distance weapons focused upon missiles and short ranged weapon banks of charged particle beam projectors. The point defenses, if any, were a combination of laser emitters and ballistic sluggers that worked in conjunction to remove hostile threats.

The third and final intergalactic civilization was best described as terrestrial, armored cephalopod that were not only specifically evolved to move quickly upon land with their tentacles, but rather to survive a dry and arid environment. These cephalopod-like sapients that many onboard _Destiny_ call "Krakens" have their tentacles arranged in a similar manner to a squid with two superior arms to manipulate and theoretically hunt prey, two inferior arms for delicate manipulation and six for locomotion and maneuver. Despite their armored fame, these Krakens have donned combat power armor like their enemies since their bodies do not take kindly to conventional ballistic rounds of Tau'ri humans, let alone directed energy small arms that are utilized by the ground infantry of all three sides. The Kraken dreadnaughts were almost typical to space opera capital ships in terms of weapon layout in that the laser and charged particle weapons were mounted as spinal weapons with turreted muzzles for their primary long range, anti-spacecraft fire. The kinetic kill cannons were mounted upon turrets strategically placed across the dreadnaught starships for secondary, close-range assaults and anti-missile missiles were used for point defense purpouses.

It was approximately four galaxies ago did the _Destiny_ literally stumble into this intergalactic war when the crew had awoken from their three year sleep and had to recharge the energy reserves through the dive into the nearest star. Eli was able to fix his stasis pod just in time, but not soon enough to escape the effects upon one's body due to a failing life support system. His vision blurred through his left eye and his entire left arm had the tingling feeling of numbness though he can still touch and feel as normal, just without the normal response time his body was used to operate before the emergency. Though he can judged depth if there is enough light through his one able eye, he would no longer handle a gun.

After they were able to recharge the energy reserves of _Destiny_ 's onboard power grid, the crew was able access the stargate of a nearby planet to replenish on supplies that they were in desperate need due to the unexpected three-year hibernation. Then they set out to gather the needed supplies and resources at a nearby star system. However, instead of a peaceful star system that is relatively uninhabited with any form of intelligent or even sapient life forms, they dropped out of FTL literally in the middle of a battle between three space fleets. Whatever strategic objective that battle was initially ignited to achieve, the arrival of the _Destiny_ changed that equation as the fleets attempted to board the Ancient spacecraft if only for curiosity sake and to deny the ship from their enemies. It was in that battle did the three alien civilizations not only discover the advanced shield and weaponry of _Destiny_ compared to their own, but where the crew was able to dissect and perform autopsy of the alien beings.

 _Destiny_ was able to jump back into FTL, but not without damage from the battle against three hostile alien fleets. Thus began the sojourn to outrun and hide from these hostile aliens who have a new objective in their war: Seek out and capture the _Destiny_ or destroy it to deny its secrets to the enemy. It did not appear at that time that this would be a smooth trip through this galaxy as the three alien civilizations eventually utilize a similar tactic that the drones of the previous galaxy used against the _Destiny_ , though not as quickly as with the drones since it appeared that these three civilizations have severely limited FTL communications. One of the few advantage the crew had against these three foes were that they were not only a divided force, but belligerent parties against one another and easily taunted into a battle with one another as a diversion so that supplies could be gained. The other advantage was that the spacecraft of the three civilizations rarely risked a rendezvous with a star, lest they be pulled in by the gravity and burned to little more than vapors and particles.

When the _Destiny_ went into FTL into the next galaxy, the crew thought that they had left that three-way war behind. Needless to say that they were wrong as they found that the war stretched across entire galaxies and the crew had no idea as to how many galaxies have been engulfed in the conflict. However, it wasn't until the third galaxy did the three civilizations had gotten wise to the _Destiny_ 's tactics, or at least the word had reached the military forces of that particular galaxy. The crew barely survived those encounters intact, but it was also at that galaxy did the crew discover exactly how the three civilizations were able to spread their conflict across the galaxies: a derivative Super Gate based upon the three alien species' own research into the stargates. Though unlike a Supergate, the "Tannhäuser Gate" as coined by Eli operated in a similar fashion to the Urenbeck catapult but created instead a "Warp Conduit" (again, Eli) that linked two gates together and is activated whenever an FTL drive is activated within the structure. This was how the crew of the _Destiny_ was able to accidentally escape to the previous galaxy, though due to the predictability of the gates let alone how heavily defended these structures were, it was decided that the Tannhäuser Gates should be avoided for the next hop to the next galaxy. Not only that, but due to the possibility that the three civilizations not only catalogued all the planets and stars that had stargates but also massed their forces to intercept the Destiny at the projected arrival point, it was decided to hop off the intended course set out by the seed ships and instead enter uncharted space. It took a month to return to the intended path, yet they were not located by the three civilizations, though it was only a matter of time before they are located.

Some distance away "Counter-Earth", for lack of a better term, in orbit around the pseudo-Jupiter's own major moons, the de facto command staff of the Destiny debated on whether or not they should activate the stargate upon the planet. The unique magnetic field of the gas giant would cause enough disruption from any long-range sensors the planet's possible inhabitance could have in use other than optical. The downside is that any possible radio signals that could be received by _Destiny_ are muffled as well.

"Well, we are desperately short in supplies." USAF First Lieutenant Matthew Scott reasoned. "If there are any local natives upon Counter-Earth, we might be able to trade-"

"With what?" Rush demanded. "We can't exactly trade with what supplies we have right now."

"The one thing we have an ample supply of: Knowledge." Camile Wray, the lone IOA representative and de facto civilian leader of the crew, answered. "We can trade valuable scientific and technical knowledge. I can clear this with the IOA and we can use the stones to-"

"Too risky." Colonel Young argued. "There's no telling how advanced these possible inhabitance are technologically and scientifically." He then turned towards the resident astrophysicist Dale Volker and engineer Adam Brody. "Didn't you two say something about a Seed ship in the area?"

"Uh…yeah." Brody answered as he turned back towards the console beside him. "There's a signal of a Seed Ship, but it's pretty faint. Probably low power from when it crashed."

"If I remember my geography correctly, it's on the extreme southern end of the Ogasawara Group- or what would be called the Ogasawara Group if we were on Earth." Volker recalled.

"So the Seed ship is the equivalent of the Macross and crashed on this world's version of South Antaria Island. What does that mean?" The group simply stared at Eli's sudden reference to the situation, utterly confused as to what they meant. The former video game slacker threw up his arms into the air in defeat. "Alright, I'll be quiet."

"The point is," Young began after he recovered from the pop-culture reference confusion. "That the natives are either too primitive or too advanced for the kind of science exchange Wray here is proposing."

"Well, if it's going to be problematic then why don't we send a Kino to scout the area ahead like usual?" Wray suggested. "It would give us a good judge as to what we're dealing with down there."

It was late at night at the Tokyo Concession as the Black Knights have ambushed a crime syndicate that profited from the smuggling of antiquities in and out of Area II, especially in the trafficking of Japanese Artifacts. It was but one of many raids made by the Order of the Black Knights by their creed to bring justice to the corrupt and powerful. All that remained was what to do with the illicit wares that populate the harbor warehouse.

"Well we can't just leave them for the Britannian authorities to confiscate." Kaname Ougi reasoned. "They'll either have them destroyed or sold off to other nobles for their private collections."

"They're no better than these thieves." Kallen Kouzuki/ Stadtfeld growled.

"Well we certainly can't take these priceless relics with us," Zero gestured to a large crate nearby. "So we must-"

"Hold it right there!" Princess Cornelia li Britannia's voice boomed from her custom Gloucester's speaker system as her Knights and soldiers surrounded the warehouse and loading dock, blocked any possible exit. Zero internally swore; he should have known that the "anonymous tip" was too convenient. That was the reason the police was unable to arrest the syndicate: it was a trap orchestrated by Cornelia to capture the Black Knights and especially Zero. What made it worse was that it was all broadcasted live. "I've got you now Zero! There's nowhere left to run!"

"Shit!" Shinichiro Tamaki cursed. "They got Knightmares!"

Zero was in a bind, he had not planned for any interventions by the Britannian Army and especially not by Cornelia. How could he get himself and his Black Knights out of this trap unharmed or at least with minimum casualties?

Just then, the large crate near Zero erupted as a strange plume of fluid-like energy whooshed out from the seemingly ancient ring before it fell back inside and a portal was formed. Everyone was transfixed by this sudden strange interruption from a relic that shouldn't be anything more than stone, a monument at best to some tribal god. A moment later a small, black sphere floated from the portal and began to look around the loading dock.

"Oookay…." Eli began. "This is different."

"What is it?" Colonel Young asked.

"From the look of things, it was a Mexican Stand-off that involved giant robots." Eli answered. Curiosity infected much of those assembled at the Stargate Room as they crowded around the Kino Remote, much to the chagrin of the genius mathematician and gamer slacker.

"What the fuck's going on down there?" USMC Master Sergeant Ronald Greer wondered out loud as he viewed the screen.

"Perhaps it's some kind of police raid?" Volker wondered.

"But they're all in uniform." Brody corrected. "Criminals don't wear uniforms."

"Not to mention the giant robots." Eli added. "I'm pretty sure that's over kill-"

"Wait, go back." Scott interrupted. "Turn over to the right just a little bit- There!"

"Why the hell is he dressed like Darth Vader?" Greer asked once more, though this was not without consequence.

"Seriously? You pop in a reference like that and nobody bats an eye, yet when I do-" Eli began.

"Yeah, but we get this reference." Scott pointed out. "I mean the only thing missing is a light saber and the heavy breathing."

"That and James Earl Jones." Greer added, to which Eli groaned in frustration.

"I don't believe you guys!"

"So? What are we going to do about it?" Wray asked Colonel Young.

"Well, the only thing I can think of is that we go over there and say hello." Then he had added. "Though, obviously without looking hostile."

"You may want to find yourself a ramp." Eli advised Colonel Young. "It looks like there's going to be a nasty drop once you get out."

"I'll keep that in mind. Also," Colonel Young mused. "I'll need a white cloth and something to hang it off on."

Several minutes had passed since the so called relic became active before there was any new activity when an impromptu ramp emerged from the portal. Not soon afterwards did a small squad of apparent soldiers emerged cautiously from the portal, yet these soldiers were dressed and equipped with gear that was clearly not Britannian in origin. Right behind these soldiers came what is assumed to be their commanding officer with an impromptu white flag in hand and waved it to signify that he was not hostile. When he reached the bottom of the ramp, he began. "I am Colonel Everett Young of the United States Air Force, Stargate Command. My men and I have come under peaceful purposes. I can only assume that you have questions for us, for we have questions for you. So," Colonel Young clapped his hands before he rubbed them together. "Let's talk."

* * *

And that concludes this time's collection of random Omakes. Can any of you guess which ones are possible fanfiction projects? Any possible desire to see these fanfictions? Any ideas spark within your fanfiction author heads that might prove to be more interesting and unique then what I had envisioned?

Okay, enough self-pandering. I got work to do and- well actually I got a lot of time for it so that saying doesn't really apply to me. Sorry, can't help it.

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews will not be accepted. I can do that on my own thank you very much, I do have my pride and all. Sort of….


	3. After School to Trap

**Code Rosario to Geass**

Well, I can see that there's a noticeable interest in at least seeing this old, odd crossover story idea of mine so I'll just post the last two chapters that I have completed years ago to see if there is still any interest at all. Though I must admit that this may stretch my writing workload to a significant degree so there might be a long stretch of time before I get Chapter 5 up and running for all of you to enjoy.

So let's start this off with looking at the reviews people left behind.

 **infadinityfollower** – It's too bad that this story just isn't your cup of tea. My only excuse was that it was written many a years ago when I was still inexperienced in fanfiction writing or at least emulating correctly what canon characters would emote into the written word. In-universe reasoning, I guess, I could simply chuck it up to his more mature mind being in a younger body whose biochemistry just isn't up to par enough for him to think too logically.

That, and well, Lelouch's experience with the fairer gender was under the assumption that they were human. These girls, not so much.

And I believe that I mentioned that whole think with Moka's hair with my Author's Note at the end.

 **Just a Crazy-Man** – Nice to know that you like what I written so far.

 **Death of Snipers** – 1) Yep, she does. In fact it's in this very chapter. As for keeping his death count low, ehhhhh, it's pretty much situational. Lulu be nimble, lulu be quick he aint.

2) Well if my random omakes are that big of a distraction, then I'll just omit them for the foreseeable future.

Oh yes, them. The Love Love Alliance has no chance against them. As for the portion of said fanclub? Well, I have something planned for Chapter 5 when Yukari makes her entrance.

And, well, it's mostly fun but I do have a divergence or two in mind down the road.

Oh! Bonus fact is that I just published these updates on my birthday! Now ain't this a gift?

Honestly, I could do better…. Now, before we begin, the usual legal mumbo jumbo that keeps me not sued.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I own neither the story nor the characters of either the anime or manga cannon. My only claim of property is how this fanfiction approaches such scenarios from either media. In short, I ain't worth the lawsuit.

 **Chapter 3: After School to Trap**

"As you all know by now," Shizuka Nekonome began her announcement. "The goal of Youkai Gakuen is to teach monsters how to co-exist within human society. Thus it is time that we take this training to the next stage: Starting today, you are all required to join a club!"

"A club?" Lelouch questioned. It sounded too similar to the requirements of club participation back at Ashford Academy, granted there were little possible clubs that he could have joined outside the Student Council. Sports related clubs were just outside of his reach, even if they involved horses to do the brunt of the physical labor. Science and mathematics clubs felt too much like the oh so bothersome homework and he was far too skilled and intelligent for the chess club. All the other hobby-related clubs simply did not connect with him intellectually such as the photography club or even artist club.

"There is no better way to understand humans than to participate in human sports and hobbies." Lelouch couldn't help but mentally muse how useless that would be for his own situation, considering that he was born human despite claims of the contrary by Britannian nobility and royalty on the matter. "Plus, it would help you get so much better to hold onto your human forms when performing different activities!"

One of the students pointed out that the teacher's tail was showing and suggested a poor grade to hold a human form. Naturally and needless to say, it didn't end well when said teacher nearly clawed that student's face off. "Now then, are there any more questions on club participation?" Too many of the students were unnerved by the seemingly senseless punishment that was carried out but a moment ago to even dare ask. "Excellent! Then look over the list of clubs and see which suits you the best. Oh and don't forget to check out the Newspaper Club!" She shamelessly plugged in.

The former commander of the Organization of the Black Knights had decided right then and there that if he did not find a club to his satisfaction, he would go to that Newspaper Club. As a last resort naturally.

* * *

Many of the possible clubs that both Lelouch and Moka visited were less than ideally suited, if only because of how bizarre they were in not only focus but execution as well. The phantom photography club was too disturbed for even the vampire's tastes, not that he could blame him and especially if the club member asked if nude photos of said orangette were alright. The science club reminded him too much of a certain mad scientist from Geneva, and both the Mummy and Acupuncture club were well out of human norms to question who allowed the club to exist in the first place.

However, Moka was not the only draw for the attention of the club recruiters as many of Lelouch's own fanclub attempted to bring their beloved idol to their own chosen club such as the Tea Ceremony Club which had a kimono worthy of a shogun specially fitted just for him. It disturbed him that such a group of schoolgirls could even know his body measurements and dared not wonder how it was gained. The Art Club was just as perverse as the other clubs that tried to get Moka to join as they had plans to sketch his body in the nude.

The statement of the Séance club of Lelouch's presence would call up the devil himself did not make the former demon emperor any more willing to participate. 'As much as many compared me to the devil, I'd rather not try to meet him face to face. It might actually work!'

'I must say, you are certainly popular even over there Lelouch.' C.C. teased. 'Perhaps being called a "Warlock" is an accurate enough title if you can-'

"Oh shut up you!" Lelouch interrupted with a growl. Moka, having been told of his constant communications with the other immortal, knew of whom the words were meant to be relayed. A part of her was jealous that another woman was literally within Lelouch's mind and is ever present, even if the tone does not suggest fond relations from Lelouch.

It was then that Lelouch noticed a band of girls in provocative swimwear covered by their uniform blouse did he have an odd suggestion to Moka. "Miss Akashiya, how skilled are you at the art of swimming?" It was an innocent question on his part, since Moka seemed so familiar with another particular orangette that he knew back in life at Ashford.

"Um…actually….." Moka confessed. "I really don't like swimming, or water." She was then confused when Lelouch chuckled.

"Well, it would have been too much of a coincidence anyway." Lelouch mused. "I'm not that skilled of a swimmer myself so I doubt I'd make that well of a contribution-"

"I'd like to think that I would be the one to judge that." A voice from one of the elder members of the Swim Club interrupted.

"And you are…?"

"Tamao Ichinose, president of the Swim Club." The elder student answered as she approached Lelouch, much to the chagrin of Moka and the former emperor's fanclub. "Currently, all our members are girls. I guarantee that we'll make you more than welcome if you join up." Unceremoniously, all the male students agreed to join the Swim Club.

"Unfortunately, I already have that covered." Lelouch gestured to his unwanted fanclubs. "And beyond that, there are still other clubs for me to consider-"

"But why go through all the effort just to learn that a body like yours is perfect for a swim athlete?" Ichinose flattered as she dragged Lelouch with the Swim Club, with much protest from him, Moka, and his very vocal fanclubs.

* * *

Lelouch was very upset. Not only was he dragged to this pool against his will, but he was forcibly changed out of his school uniform and into spandex swim briefs. He was sure someone within his fanclubs to have taken a naughty picture when he was in the course of changing outfits. The only reprieve, beyond Moka's presence, was that the pool area was surrounded by a chain linked fence that kept his fanclubs away from his nearly naked frame. Still, he could feel the drool that erupted from the fangirls' lips from that distance away.

Moka was equally displeased, but it wasn't because of how the Swim Team had basically kidnapped Lelouch. Rather it was the conundrum of her proximity of the water to her own body and the sight of Lelouch's lanky, but still handsome and overtly attractive body that was borderline nude. If she looked away from the pool, her line of sight crossed with the object of her current lust, and vice versa. Still, it was preferable compared to the throngs of rival schoolgirls that were just beyond the chain linked fence.

' **Why are you so troubled by some boy's body?** ' The inner side of Moka communicated through the Rosario. ' **The water should be your primary concern, Omote!** '

'I know Ura-chan, but even so…Lelouch-'

' **Is just another boy!** ' Ura Moka corrected. ' **His body is not even that well-built, but rather thin, limply and weak. Though even I have to admit that there is a strange kind of…attraction to Lamperouge that creates an urge for one to have a taste of that-** '

'U-Ura-chan!' Omote Moka's mental shock erupted in a squeak that drew Lelouch's attention upon her.

"Is there something wrong Miss Akashiya?" Lelouch asked a now blindingly red Omote Moka who decided to get well acquainted with the ground.

"Hey! What are you doing over there?" Lelouch's attention was then directed towards Ichinose who suddenly embraced him. "You're supposed to be in the pool!"

"M-Miss President!" Lelouch's tongue tripped over his own words as an all too familiar part of female anatomy pressed against the back of his shoulder. As he tried to hide his spontaneous nose bleed he was sure was the final product of incestuous dark ages inbreeding within the royal Britannian line, a montra echoed throughout his mind. 'Her monster form is probably horrible; Miss Akashiya and Miss Kurono are probably the exemption, not the example. Her monster form is probably horrible; Miss Akashiya and Miss Kurono are probably the exemption, not the example. '

'That could be true, but you have been wrong before.' C.C. teased. 'And I doubt that no matter how much you wish or how hard, it won't come true. After all, you're no Dorothy and you don't have any ruby slippers to tap.'

It was then that Ichinose noticed Moka. "Oh…so you're the famous Akashiya Moka? Rumor has it that you're a vampire." The pinkette visibly flinched from the statement. "Either way, this is a Swim Club. If you're not here to swim.."

"I may be many things, but I won't tolerate it if you harass my friend like that." Lelouch mildly declared as he unwrapped himself from Ichinose's grasp. "If that is to be expected of the Swim Club, then I don't see how I can-"

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize you would take offense to that." Ichinose apologized. "I didn't mean to get off on the wrong foot; we are very nice once you get to know us better."

"I've noticed." Lelouch replied sarcastically as he noticed how the other potential new members were being treated by the more veteran Swim Club members.

"Could you at least swim with us before you decide?" Ichinose pleaded with a sweet and caring voice that well hid any desperation she might have had. "I can even help you be a better swimmer."

Lelouch looked to Ichinose and then back to Moka as he mentally thought out this proposal. He suspected that he would not get any results from the president if he argued about the issue. It was rude to be the only one out of Moka and himself to have any semblance of enjoyment but circumstances dictated otherwise. That and the crowd beyond the fence whose sole purpose was to view him at his most physically vulnerable continued to grow and the prospect of leaving the premises was difficult at best. He sighed as he relented. "Alright, but ONE lesson."

Ichinose seemed too thrilled by the answer for the comfort of either Lelouch or Moka as she led the former leader of the Black Knights to the pool.

* * *

Kurumu had just minded her own business, nibbled upon the cookies she had made when she overheard some gossip from some of the other school boys. "They say that Akashiya-san joined the Swim Club!" One stated.

"No way!"

"Someone saw her going to the pool."

"Awesome!"

"I gotta see her in a swim suit!"

The bluenette succubus contemplated on what the rumor suggested. From what she knew of the pinkette vampire, she would not do anything if Lelouch was not involved. She then declared to no one in particular, "You're not winning that easily Akashiya Moka! I can wear a swimsuit too!"

It was but a moment when fridge logic gave her a question. 'Wait…. I thought that Vampires-'

"Wait up!" One school girl called out to another.

"No way! I don't wanna miss Lamperouge-sama in speedos!" The other teased, though the words interrupted Kurumu's thought process as she was determined to not only see her Mate of Fate in such little clothing but also to make Moka pay for seeing the sight first as her wings emerged from her back and flew towards the direction of the pool.

"There's no transformation into your true form on campus!" A nerdy member of the faculty called out to Kurumu. His words fell upon deaf words as they were actively ignored by the succubus. One must feel sorry for such a teacher to have their words of wisdom ignored by students on a constant basis.

Lelouch's from had indeed improved dramatically under Ichinose's tutelage, yet it did not come without price due to many different "difficulties" that arouse that were independent yet inevitably linked to the lessons. First off was the vendetta driven schoolboys who had attended the swim club recruitment for less than noble but no less hormone driven desires now had a need to slaughter Lelouch for his popularity towards the upper classmen members of the swim club. Said members were envious of Ichinose's closeness to the unfortunately more popular ursurper of the Britannian throne from his father. Then there was Moka's annoyed and frustrated face and posture which heavily suggested that she has had no enjoyment whatsoever of this encounter with the Swim Club and mainly due to Ichinose's subtle molestation upon his body. Said molestation only multiplied his problems when occasionally he could feel the Swim Club president's female assets press against his body every now and then. Those and many other problems cemented his resolve to not join the Swim Club.

'You might regret it Lelouch.' C.C. advised, though not in a serious manner as she teased yet again. 'Who knows? You might actually get used to the feel of the fairer sex against your own. Perhaps even loose that-' Just then, one final press of the aforementioned anatomy caused Lelouch to loose blood yet again.

'That's it!' Lelouch declared as he freed himself from Ichinose's grasp. He then turned to her and stated "'I'm sorry Miss Ichinose, but I have to decline this invitation into your Swim Club."

"Huh? But why?" Ichinose asked. "I thought that you were enjoying-"

"I wasn't." Lelouch answered. "I can't really enjoy myself in this club if I alone am active in participation and my friend over there is not." He then turned to leave. "It would be best if I just leave-"

" **But you can't now.** " Lelouch then felt a webbed hand land upon his shoulder. Cursed his instinctual curiosity in hindsight, he turned to see that Ichinose had revealed herself to be some kind of sea monster. " **The fun is just starting.** " He then turned towards another male recruit who yelled bloody murder as the other girls, who transformed into their true form, bit into his arms and he suddenly aged rapidly and unnaturally as if drained of some kind of paranormal energy.

"This can't be good…" Lelouch mused morbidly.

" **You can't really blame us.** " Ichinose explained. " **We have to lure men to us and drain their life energy in order to survive. Please don't think badly of us mermaids.** "

"Somewhat late for that little proposition." Lelouch sarcastically replied. 'I'm really starting to hate modern portrayals of fairy tales. Stupid Walt Disney…'

'Much different than from what Hans Christian Anderson envisioned, isn't it?' C.C. joked as Lelouch overheard the plans of the Swim Club as the other members tried to cohere the recruits to submit with promises that entail donation of their life force without fear of death.

"I've heard of clubs that have dangerous rituals but- How could the school allow this?!" One schoolboy exclaimed as he swam towards safety in futility.

'I really hate this school….' Lelouch groaned mentally from the revelation.

"Lulu! Get out of the water!" Moka cried out, though ever mindful of the pools edge and the splashes that erupted over the barrier.

Ichinose prevented any attempts by Lelouch to escape as she embraced him to her body. " **And what will you do if he doesn't vampire? Jump in the water?** "

'I guess that means that water doesn't have to be holy to deal damage to vampires.' Lelouch mused as the pieces finally fit together. 'I should definitely look up information on vampires and learn what NOT to do around Miss Akashiya.'

" **You can try, but you simply can't!** " Ichinose taunted. " **I've had my eye on Lamperouge since the Opening Ceremony and how he smelled so deliciously human, so you can just stand there and watch because that's all you can do!** "

'If I get out of this, I'll never eat fish again.' Lelouch promised as he used his still free arms to push back the now lethal maw of Ichinose's jaws.

'I don't know, they say that fish is good for you.' C.C. joked. 'But enough about that, it's time to use the Resonance of Consciousness against her.'

'Somehow I don't see how I can try to talk her out of eating me.'

'No, it's more like that time in Narita.' Lelouch then remembered the end result of that little mind meld with Suzaku through the Lancelot. 'Just follow my instructions and you will survive.'

'With the Code, survival isn't a priority. Avoiding pain is.' Lelouch mentally nodded as C.C. guided the process of conscious resonance to feed Ichinose images that would make her fearful and run away rather than pursue her current plan of action. It was successful, but not without consequence.

"You meanie! You hurt Ichinose-sempai!"

"What did you do to her you bastard?!"

"We'll make you pay for that!" Many of the boys took the change of interest as a chance to escape, but they soon learned that the chain-linked fence was built not only to keep unwanted visitors out, but to keep prisoners within. The many schoolgirls of Lelouch's fanclubs attempted to enter the pool area to save their beloved idol, with limited success.

"Well that didn't end well." Lelouch mused as the other mermaids closed in with vengeance and slaughter in their eyes.

'At least you got away from whatshername.'

'But in the process, I have multiple mermaids to contend with. I am seriously doubtful that I can traumatize that many at once.' It was then that Lelouch's thoughts were interrupted by a splash that followed by screams of pain and agony. A quick look revealed that it was Moka.

" **What's going on?!** " Lelouch then turned skyward to see Kurumu in her true form. " **Why did Moka dive into the water?!** "

"I'll explain later!" With a gamble in mind, Lelouch dove into the water just as the mermaids were about to strike and swam towards the descending form of one Moka Akashiya as he ripped the Rosario from her choker and unleashed the vampire's full potential.

'I definitely don't like how this will end for me.' Lelouch mused as the vampire youki caused the pool water to boil just from the saturation of energy alone. The mermaids, though leaderless, attempted to splash more water onto Ura Moka to weaken her into defeat.

'Who knows? She might even let this one slide because you were concerned for her other self.' C.C. noted as Lelouch climbed out of the water as the silver locked vampire flew into the air to lure the mermaids into the air and into her trap.

"We ARE talking about the same vampire right?" He questioned as he grabbed himself a few towels just as the battle had concluded when Ura Moka gracefully, yet painfully, landed upon dry land to leave the now unconscious mermaids to float in the pool. It was a wonder that she did not slip from the wet ground as she landed.

Ura Moka growled in pain from the purification effect of the water as she wondered what other powers Lelouch had at his disposal that he had not disclosed to her other self. Oh how she will make him-

She then felt a towel envelop her upper torso as Lelouch began to dry her hair. " **What are you-** "

"I figured that you'll feel better once you are dried off." Lelouch interrupted. "I don't know the exact details, but I think it's safe to assume that neither of us will be given swimming lessons anytime soon."

" **I can take care of myself!** " Ura Moka protested as she pushed Lelouch away, much to the chagrin of Kurumu and his numerous fanclubs who, a moment ago, swooned to his caring act. " **And try to be more assertive next time!** " She demanded as she walked back towards the dormitories.

"I'll keep that in mind." Lelouch mused sarcastically as he rubbed the spot on his chest where Ura Moka pushed him away to erase the painful tingle. Kurumu and his fanclub were more than willing to "kiss" the pain away once their ogling of his wet frame had passed on.

At the same time, Ura Moka looked at the palm of her hand as she recalled the brief contact of Lelouch's skin and mentally mused. ' **It didn't feel too bad. Not exactly muscular but it does have its unique…characteristics. If it weren't for that damned water I could probably find out more if I got him into-** '

'U-URA-CHAN!' Omote Moka exclaimed in embarrassment.

* * *

Four days had passed since the incident with the Swim Club and Moka retreated to her dorm room to recover from her encounter with water. Four days since the usual insanity multiplied with the orangette vampire out of the picture for the moment as many of the fanclub girls and Kurumu had attempted to seduce themselves into his favor.

"Oh! Lamperouge-kun!" Nekonome exclaimed as she encountered Lelouch in the hallways. "Just the person I wanted to see!"

"Is there something you need of me Ms. Nekonome?" Lelouch asked.

"Why yes, you and Akashiya-kun were the only ones from class that haven't joined a club. Have you decided yet?"

"Well, I haven't found a suitable club to join." Lelouch answered honestly. "I had planned on the Newspaper Club if only as a last resort, but I can't really say much about Miss Akashiya-"

"We'd be glad to join!" Lelouch turned to see the familiar orangette vampire and her brilliant smile.

"I take it that you've recovered well enough to attend school?"

"Yeah, but I kinda overslept a bit." Moka rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"…You overslept for three days straight." Lelouch then sighed in defeat. "Nevermind, I'm just glad that you are alright." He then turned towards Nekonome. "Well it looks like you have new members for the Newspaper Club Ms Nekonome-"

"I'll join too!" Kurumu declared, much to the chagrin of Lelouch's fanclubs who were already joined to their chosen clubs.

"Perfect! Now the Newspaper Club won't be close down!" Nekonome exclaimed in joy.

Lelouch's eyes widen from this sudden revelation. "…Wait, what?"

* * *

So what adventures will Lelouch take as a member of the Newspaper Club now that he has little recourse for the requirement of participating in a club? Will he find normality in a sea of supernatural absurdity and paranormal chaos?

Yeah, I didn't think so either.

Well, I did mention that I wasn't going to include any Omakes in future chapters, but this one was a bit more applicable considering the circumstances.

 _OMAKE_

It was an effort and a half, but Lelouch was able to get away from the others long enough to reach this particular patch of woods that surrounds Youkai Gakuen proper. After all, it was rather difficult with the number of yokai girls that surrounded him to meet up with the author of the love letter that he found in his shoe locker earlier that morning; the same letter that would have nearly caused a riot if it were discovered. True, it would not be his first love letter rejection and would more than likely not be his last, not if his current "harem" was any indication, but it would be better to nip this in the bud before someone got hurt because of it. Mainly himself.

The immortal code bearer then called out. "I got your message!" And naturally there was a rustling of vegetation as a shy, mousy girl in glasses and pigtails appeared; the blush on her face could not have been any brighter. Lelouch then recognized the girl as a member of his "official fanclub"; in fact she was present in virtually every encounter such group had with Kurumu and challenged her "Destined One"; namely himself. He was certainly not a fan of the shenanigans and pandemonium such a confrontation had caused, especially the explosions to which he still had no idea who or what caused then. She rubbed her hand nervously as she stood there, barely able to look up from the ground and into his eyes.

Lelouch took a breath, with the knowledge that it would not end well with what he had planned, and spoke "Even though I appreciate the courage and conviction that you had to simply write this letter to me, but I'm afraid that I cannot reciprocate-" It was then that Lelouch notice that the shy yokai girl's emotions have caused her to shed her human guise and into her true form; a spherical body with the upper hemisphere colored crimson. In truth, she was a Biriridama.

"OH HELL NO!" Lelouch exclaimed as he knew exactly the chief characteristic of a Biriridama when she bounced towards him and, in unbridled, fiery emotion, she triggered a massive explosion that turned the patch of wood into a clearing.

At least he knew what caused all those explosions, pity that he had to be in the epicenter of one.

* * *

Bonus points to the one who can get the reference to that one. It shouldn't be too hard, I gave enough clues.

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews will not be accepted. I'm well familiar of the limitations on this already aged story enough to berate myself on it.


	4. Editorials to Perversion

**Code Rosario to Geass**

And here's the second half of what I had written so far. And yes, I know how rough it is. I did mention that it's been years since I last touched this, right? Hopefully, enough of you would enjoy it despite the glairing flaws of age and time enough to justify the publication of Chapter 5 in a timely manner once I finally get it completed. Not like I wouldn't eventually.

And speaking of eventualities….

 **Disclaimer** **:** I own neither the story nor the characters of either the anime or manga cannon. My only claim of property is how this fanfiction approaches such scenarios from either media. In short, I ain't worth the lawsuit.

 **Chapter 4: Editorials to Perversion**

"Okay everyone! Thank you for joining!" Shizuka Nekonome thanked Lelouch, Moka, and Kurumu. "Now let's get started with running the school newspaper: The Yokai Times!"

The three new members looked around the room to find that there were no other members of the Newspaper Club. "Ms. Nekonome, are there more members to this club than the three of us?" Lelouch asked in a rather worried voice. He had no idea how to write an article for a school newspaper to begin with, let alone run an entire club. Granted, he had leadership experience with the Ashford Academy student council, but this was rather much.

"Oh yes." Nekonome answered just as the door opened to reveal an upperclassman who apologized for his late arrival. "And here he is right now."

"Late for club meeting on the first day, I'm not making a very good impression am I?" A rather handsome, older student arrived with a bouquet of flowers. "Konichiwa, I am Morioka Ginei, president of the Newspaper Club and your editor for the Yokai times." He then handed the bouquets to both Moka and Kurumu. "You can all call me Gin, or Ginbo if you really want. And I must say no editor has had a more beautiful staff!"

Both monster girls were unsure of how to react to their sempai's rather forward attitude towards them. Lelouch, however, was suspicious of the elder monster student as he held a rather questionable atmosphere but he just couldn't quite put his finger on it. After all, when he was alive he didn't have to compensate his psychoanalysis based upon one's species.

"Though I fear that your natural beauty outshines these mundane flowers, few things in this world would even compare to either one of you." Gin complimented, though he had to admit that this 'Lelouch' had a physical beauty that surpassed even Moka and Kurumu in his mind. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that Lelouch was just a flat chested girl. Oh how thankful he was that his father had beaten his oh so brief bisexual phase of his lower secondary-school youth.

"I am here you know." Lelouch growled in what he felt that he was ignored by the older monster student and increased his instinctual displeasures towards him even more.

"You can ask Gin-kun any questions regarding the club that you may ask." Nekonome advised the other three first year students. "After all, he is a second year student."

"Hai, you can count on me." Gin reinforced the teacher's statement. Kurumu's response was to grab the former demon emperor's arm out of nervousness for their sempai, much to Moka's chagrin.

"Anyway, I have a faculty meeting to attend." The club advisor announced to the new Newspaper Club members before she turned towards Gin. "Can you run the club meeting for me, Gin-kun?"

"As I said earlier." Gin answered.

"You're leaving already?" Lelouch asked Nekonome as he mentally questioned the faculty member's qualification to be a club advisor.

"It's quite alright for you all to trust in your upperclassmen." Nekonome advised before she slipped out of the club room. "Think of it as an exercise in cohabitation."

"…this is going to be a regular occurrence with Miss Nekonome isn't it?" Lelouch openly voiced the same thought the other two monster girls shared internally.

* * *

"Now then, I suppose all of you are asking yourselves 'What is this club about?'" Gin began "It's quite simple really: To publish the Yokai Times. Our duty as journalists is to cover and report any and all stories of importance to this school, both the student body and the faculty as a whole." He then held a very serious look upon his face. "Even if it means putting our lives in danger! Understand this: The Newspaper Club is not for slackers! When you walk in here, you give it your all, your heart and soul!"

Lelouch felt unease from such a declaration, especially the mention of putting one's life in danger for the sake of a story to be published in the school newspaper. It wasn't due to the risk of his own life, but rather the life of his little clique of monster girls. He wasn't sure how resilient they were compared to human girls but he would never forgive himself if something terrible would happen to either of them.

That and he wouldn't mind the decrease of opportunities that would allow him to experience death and reincarnation; they were rarely pleasant, if ever.

'They're never pleasant.' C.C. advised in her usual way. 'Trust me, I know.'

"He um….seems like a strong leader." Moka commented. "Doesn't he?"

"One would assume so after such a 'rousing' welcome speech." Lelouch replied.

"But the most important thing is to have fun." Gin stated which completely shattered the tense atmosphere from a moment earlier. He then showed the group some posters. "For starters, let's distribute these posters of the Yokai Times across campus."

Sometime later at the shoe lockers, Lelouch returned to the group with an armful of posters whose content were strange and questionable at best. However, upon his return he found both Kurumu and Moka stretched to the physical limit upon the footstools as they attempted to place the posters upon the wall all the while Gin swatted down upon the ground and looked upwards. It didn't require a grand leap of logic as to what the upperclassman's ulterior motive with the two monster girls were at that moment in time.

"For someone who acted so suave, he doesn't hide his intentions well." Lelouch groaned as he sat the posters down and approached Gin.

'The price of arrogance I guess.' C.C. mused. 'It had happened to you once or twice before.'

"I was never as vulgar as him and you know it!" Lelouch argued back under his breath as he stepped before Gin's view and blocked the otherwise risqué angle into Moka and Kurumu's skirts.

"Ah, Lelouch-kun, can I-"

"And just what are YOU looking at Morioka?" The former seventh prince interrogated.

"What ever do you mean?" Gin asked in an innocent tone to feint ignorance. "I'm just directing Akashiya-san and Kurono-san on the poster-"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but a rule of this school requires all students and faculty to be in human guise and I seriously doubt that there are students whose alternate form is of such a short stature as you held just now. And especially in not how high the placement of the posters." Lelouch argued back which brought the attention of the orangette and bluenette schoolgirls.

"What's going on?" Moka asked.

"Lelouch-kun here was just bragging to me how he had a nice look up your skirts." Gin answered.

"That is a self-serving lie and you know it!" Lelouch defended his honor. "I had just arrived with those poster copies that YOU had told me to retrieve back at the club room while you were here 'directing' Miss Akashiya and Miss Kurono on the placement of said posters. I didn't even see their knickers, for all I know Miss Kurono would be wearing sky blue underwear while Miss Akashiya's own could have been lime-green striped!"

"You _were_ looking up our skirts!" Kurumu covered herself out of instinctual modesty as Moka did the same just after she heard of the succubus' outburst.

"What?" Lelouch had ultimately succumbed to the human need of curiosity when his random guess was proven correct. Unfortunately for him, he turned his head just in time to meet with the palms of two embarrassed and angry monster girls.

"You could have just asked me to show you instead of doing such underhanded schemes!" Kurumu chastised as both monster girls left the shoe lockers.

"You're one unlucky bastard, you know that?!" Gin guffawed as he slapped Lelouch's back. "I'm so glad that I met you! You're a laugh riot!"

"What did I do to deserve this…?" Lelouch groaned in pain from the sting of the slaps that he felt that he was unjustly given.

'I assume you mean your new life there at that monster school?' C.C. teased. 'Otherwise there are multiple things that you've done back here that would have given karma plenty of reason to deliver.'

"Oh shut up you."

"What was that?" Gin asked in sudden confusion.

"It was nothing." Lelouch replied. "I was just talking to a voice in my head."

"Oh! Is that all- Wait…."

* * *

The next day after class, and after a succession of failed attempts to logically explain to Moka that his guessing of what color of panties Kurumu wore was pure coincidence, Lelouch had crossed paths with Gin who told the former demon emperor of a change of meeting locations for the Newspaper Club. When it turned out that it was in some back alley between the school buildings, he was naturally suspicious. "Why are we even meeting here?"

"Don't worry; the others will be here soon." Gin attempted to reassure Lelouch. "Anyway, the location isn't that far now, follow me." With some reluctance, Lelouch followed the upperclassman with both ignorant to the fact that they were followed by a certain bluenette.

"What is this really all about?" Lelouch asked once more as Gin led him to another empty space behind the school buildings.

"I saw some interesting things through that window over there that might make for a good scoop for the newspaper." Gin pointed to a half opened window. "I just need a second set of eyes to confirm what I saw."

"Which is?"

"You'll know what I'm talking about when you get a look, trust me." Gin answered cryptically as he pointed at a steel drum. "You can even use that to climb up."

As Lelouch stepped onto the rather conveniently placed steel drum, the upperclassman then went into a kind of confessional speech. "Oh…and one other thing. Moka-san's even more beautiful than the gossip says." The former emperor simply groaned from what is basically a standard "I am obsessed with Moka-san and I will make her mine" rant by then. It started to irritate him to no end, especially in the lack of originality in between the lines and the content.

"I swear; he'd probably be an elite student if he pulled his head out of the gutter and ceased all his 'primordial brain' thoughts from his undergarments."

'Well he IS a hormone charged teenager, regardless of species.' CC mused. 'The same could have been said of you, of course it was about gambling.'

"I had a legitimate reason for all those chess matches!" Lelouch defended. "Not to mention that the idea of hiding was to have a low profile so that no one would investigate me and lead to the discovery that the reports of Lelouch vi Britannia's demise were 'exaggerated' as they would say. If I really applied myself as I did as Zero, it would defeat the purpose of hiding in the bloody first place!"

'Yes, but even as Zero you had much to learn as a military strategist.' CC mused. 'Oh of all the traps that you fell for back then.'

"I admit that theory and practice don't go hand to hand well, but I was still learning. I did avoid that oh so obvious trap of-" It was then that Lelouch realize that he was being tricked, a fact that was made even more obvious as the trickle of feminine chatter laughter leaked into his ear. "That traitorous bastard!"

'Well that boy wasn't exactly one would call 'trust worthy' in the first place so what should you expect?'

"If I assume correctly, gullible." Lelouch smirked as he climbed down from the steel drum.

"I'm serious! I'm gonna make Moka-san mine!" Gin declared.

"That's nice and all," Lelouch replied in a rather monotone manner. "But tell me what you saw exactly? All that was in there was just an empty room."

"Oro?" The Yokai Times editor asked in confusion.

"Just an empty room, that's it." Lelouch lied as he waited to see if Gin took the bait.

"Well that couldn't be right." Gin then climbed the steel drum and looked into the window. "I could have sworn that the-" His face then met with a semi-nude schoolgirl who poked her head to see what all the noise was all about outside.

"Eeek! It's a peeping tom!" The scream was enough for Gin to lose his balance and fall unto the ground on his back. Just how did the roles get reversed? It was supposed to be Lelouch accused of being the pervert and Gin with the condemning 'evidence' and being the mastermind who tricked the first year, not the other way around.

"I'm pretty sure that peeping is a very serious crime, Morioka." Lelouch grinned, the same grin he held as he witnessed his stratagem executed perfectly back when he was the terrorist Zero.

"Bu- How- When did you-?"

"I must confess, you almost tricked me into the frame up that you planned out for me. However, it was your little confessional about Miss Akashiya that gave your intentions away." Lelouch explained before he left the upperclassman to the wrath of the occupants of the girl's locker room. Gin's attempt at accusing Lelouch of the frame-up fell upon deaf ears.

'That was rather cruel of you.' CC mused. 'As if the Demon Emperor had reawakened.'

"I am merely acting in self-defense. A pre-emptive strike if you will." Lelouch logically explained. "Who knows? He just might back off from any acts of hostility."

'Towards you, perhaps.' CC advised. 'However, there's that other girl….' It was enough for Lelouch to stop in mid-step.

"What would Miss Akashiya have to do with all this?"

'Well you did hear it from that boy right? That he would do whatever it takes or whatever to have her.' This rather innocent statement then caused Lelouch's sweat to run cold.

"Why do these things have to happen to me? Haven't I suffered enough when I was alive last?"

Sometime later, Lelouch finally caught up with Moka in the vain hope that he could warn her about Gin. "Miss Akashiya!"

Moka turned to see Lelouch approach her and for a moment her heart skipped a beat. The only time the former revolutionary had approached the vampire was if it related to class work. Perhaps he called upon her for a personal reason. "Oh, Lulu! What is it?"

"There's something I need to tell you about Morioka." Lelouch began his warning, but it did not come out fast enough as Gin appeared around a nearby corner with a ragged appearance not unlike one would look when they escaped their pursuers.

Gin then spotted Lelouch and marched towards him with an accusing finger. "Bastard! Did you really think that you would get away with that?!"

"With what?" Moka asked as the situation quickly turned sour for Lelouch.

"He tricked me into peeping into the girl's locker room!"

"Which is justifiable since you were just about to do the same thing to me!" Lelouch defended, only to realize that he really put himself in a troublesome situation with the ornagette vampire.

"That…that isn't true, is it..?" Moka asked, worried of what answer he would give. After all, he had told enough of his past life for her to question his integrity.

"Miss Akashiya, look…" Lelouch began, but the look in his eyes was enough to convince her that it was intentional. Her only response was to run away from Lelouch. It would appear to the upperclassman that his plan had succeeded after all.

"Even after that little debacle, I was able to get Moka-san to hate you in the end." Gin smiled sinisterly. "So what can you going to do now?"

"This." Lelouch responded as he grabbed hold of Gin's exposed hand and began the Resonance of Consciousness which effectively made the upperclassman think twice before he dealt with the raven-headed youth in the future.

Collapsed to the ground from psychological fear, he looked up at Lelouch and demanded. "What did you do to me!?"

"Not as bad as what they'll do to you." Lelouch gestured to Gin the mob of angry monster schoolgirls who had found him. Needless to say, it did not end well for him.

* * *

Later that evening, Lelouch wandered the campus grounds as he attempted to strategize how he can convince Moka that his trick with Gin was in self-defense and that she should be wary of the upperclassman. If there was any indication of his earlier attempt at his rather unfortunate correct guess of Kurumu's undergarments were any indication, it would not be any easier.

" **Lulu-kun!** " Lelouch turned to find that Kurumu flew towards him. The former revolutionary then wondered if he could somehow convince the bluenette succubus to warn Moka of the danger that is present from one Ginei Morioka.

'It would be problematic.' C.C. warned. 'After all, her infatuation with you would make her very hesitant to help out a rival of hers even if she is of the mindset to do whatever it is you say. Personally, I don't see why you can't take advantage of that more often considering your own-'

"I will not stoop so low for such a reason, so shut it!" Lelouch nearly roared under his breath before he turned towards Kurumu. "Miss Kurouno, I was wonder-"

However, he found himself enveloped in what many browsers of the internet would refer to as 'marshmallow hell' when Kurumu embraced his head deep within her bosom. " **I came as fast as I could! Gin-sempai didn't do anything else to you did he?** " Her response was Lelouch's muffled pleas for oxygen. She immediately released his head and quickly and frantically apologized.

"Wait, you saw Morioka-" Kurumu nodded in response to Leouch's inquiry. "Then why didn't you-"

" **I was forced to do remedial work before I could do anything else!** " The succubus nearly wept. " **I just got out of the faculty room and came to find you as fast as I could.** "

"You should take your studies more seriously, but that is a discussion for another time. Right now Miss Akashiya is in trouble and I have no clear idea as to where-" It was then that Lelouch noticed the familiar head of orangette hair and silhouette on the rooftop. "Actually, there she is right there."

" **And with Gin-Sempai too!** " Kurumu pointed out, though she tried her best to hide the smirk from her lips.

"Miss Kurouno, can you carry me up there?" Lelouch requested, to which Kurumru complied with some reluctance.

"…And.. I did warn you, under the full moon my appetites grow strong…" Gin smirked as his body transformed from his human guise to the true form of a werewolf despite the bandages and gauzes. " **And when I get like this, I simply can't control myself! Now Akashiya Moka, you are mine-** "

"I think you've gone far enough Morioka!" Lelouch called out.

" **What? You again?!** " Gin growled.

"Lulu?" Moka gasped. "Kurumu-chan?"

" **Why would you even help someone who would go so low as-** "

" **Because you tried to do the same thing with Lulu-kun!** " Kurumu accused. " **I followed you both and saw you try to trick Lulu-kun into peeping into the locker room!** "

Gin then growled in frustration. " **Don't think that I'll let you get away with this, lelouch-kun! I will make you suffer for what you did to me and then I'll make Moka-** "

"I must admit, being a werewolf does explain a few of your behaviors." Lelouch interrupted.

" **And what's that supposed to mean?** "

"To begin with, your carnal obsessions such as undergarments." Lelouch teased, much to Gin's chagrin. "Though it must be difficult to deal with fleas and ticks as a werewolf."

" **Not really if you have the right- OI!** " Gin growled. "Are you trying to make fun of me as a werewolf?"

" **To try suggests some sort of effort to produce a desire effect.** " Lelouch explained. " **You just make it too easy.** "

" **Be careful Lulu-kun,** " Kurumu warned. " **Werewolves are in the same class as vampires, they're too powerful for you to face!** "

"I have advantages of my own." Lelouch smirked before he dashed towards Gin with an open hand ready to grasp onto the werewolf.

" **Did you think I would fall for it twice in one day?!** " Gin snarled sinisterly as he pivoted out of the way of Lelouch's hand and simultaneously swiped his leg to cause him to fall upon the ground after he flew past Moka. The werewolf then quickly caught up to Lelouch and slammed his foot into his back. " **Did you really think that you were strong enough to that of a werewolf, let alone their raw talent in speed?** "

"Only enough to pull off a feint." Lelouch smirked as he showed Gin the Rosario within his grasp.

" **Wait, wasn't that on Moka-** " Gin then felt the indisputable pressure of a powerful aura as he turned to see that Moka's unsealed self. However, instead of fear he found attraction. " **So Akashiya Moka's true form is that of a vampire? That just makes me want you more!** " He declared as he leaped towards her.

" **Not even in your dreams.** " Ura Moka countered when she swung her hand towards the werewolf, only to meet up with empty space.

" **What are you looking for, I'm over here?** " Gin teased as he stood atop the roof access.

" **He moved so fast!** " Kurumu exclaimed.

"So that is what Morioka meant by raw talent in speed of a werewolf." Lelouch mused.

" **Though vampire's are superior in pure strength, we werewolves are unequaled in terms of speed! And the brighter the moonlight, the faster we are!** " Gin explained as he literally ran circles around Moka. " **A werewolf under a full moon is invincible!** "

Lelouch then smirked from the words Gin had said. "Then you have already lost this fight."

" **Nani?!** " Gin stopped in his tracks, befuddled and annoyed from such a boast.

"You have said it yourself that the speed advantage of a werewolf is determined by the strength of moonlight, correct?"

" **Yes, what does this have to do with-** " Gin then noticed that the area had visibly darkened when a realization had set into his mind. " **..oh no…** "

"Your advantage is strongly weather related." Lelouch gestured towards the moon that was then covered in clouds. "Miss Akashiya's strength on the other hand, not so much." Ura Moka then cracked her knuckles as she approached the werewolf.

" **Even without the moon, I will show you the strength of a werewolf runs deeper!** " Gin growled in anticipation as he leaped towards Ura Moka. " **Now submit to me-** " The silver locked vampire's response was to kick the werewolf in the head and send him in flight. He barely had enough sense to maneuver himself so that he would land against the rod iron railings to recover and had succeeded for a moment before it broke away and allowed his unwilling body to make contact with the ground below.

" **Not worth my time, even if you spent more time at the gym, dog breath.** " Ura Moka taunted. " **So learn your place.** "

Lelouch's attention was distracted from the conclusion with Gin as he turned towards the broken railing. "You know, they should give this a stronger reinforcement now that I have thought about it. Someone could get seriously hurt if they're not careful even if it is for ascetics when safety is a concern."

Neither the succubus nor the vampire was sure if Lelouch said so out of sudden jest or with seriousness.

* * *

The next day, the Newspaper Club san their self-proclaimed editor had published their first story which detailed the exploits of one Ginei Morioka's attempts to frame Lelouch to win Moka's favor. The newest staff members of the Yokai Times were occupied that very morning with the distribution of the paper to the student body. Lelouch and Kurumu handed out the issues while Moka stood upon a foot stool to hang one of the copies upon the outdoor bulletin board.

"I doubt many of us would have guessed that this would be the first story we published together." Lelouch mused to the succubus.

"Yeah, seriously!" Kurumu agreed.

"Don't you think so as well Miss Akashiya-" Lelouch turned towards the orangette vampire to discover that he had accidentally looked up her skirt. He immediately turned away. "I saw nothing!"

Surprise and embarrassment caused the vampire to lose her balance and fell to the ground. However her rather shapely backside landed upon Lelouch's head and thus cushioned her fall. "Why me…?" He groaned in pain.

"Gomen nasai Lulu!" Moka frantically apologized. "I didn't mean to-" It was then that the scent of Lelouch's blood wafted into her nostril and caused her mouth to salivate. She simply could not control herself as she bit into his neck and drank his blood. "Capuchu!"

* * *

And there we have it, Lelouch's first foray into the world of amateur journalism. Will future articles be just as exiting in their investigation and writing? Absolutely! Will Lelouch enjoy it? Personally I doubt it, but I've been wrong before.

And for those of you who are familiar with the manga storyline, next chapter we'll see the introduction of a certain witch and another familiar, unexpected face. Will Lelouch enjoy this encounter as well?

Yeah, I didn't think so either.

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews are pretty much redundant. I'm a self-conscious fanfiction author; self-condensation and internal berating is part of the territory. I think; I'm not so sure.


End file.
